My shiny Totodile
by Twistedfeather
Summary: Desiree tries to become a trainer in the widely known region of Johto. By the time she reaches the lab there is no more pokemon so she must catch her own. She runs into a shiny Totodile wouldn't you think that's great right? But the only problem is Totodile has brain damage by abuse. Now as she travels the region fighting a new organization she must learn to co-op with her Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1 Professor Elm

Chapter 1- Professor Elm

It was late morning and I lay still in my bed just thinking: '_Man I'm fourteen and today's it today I start my journey and expose myself to the dangers of traveling.'_ It was true traveling was dangerous but it was fun and all the pokemon I'd meet made every fantasy moment worth it.

The nice warm sun lured me back to sleep, well almost if it wasn't for someone I knew. "Desiree it's breakfast time come down now or you'll miss it." My mother called out ruining my perfect fantasy. "Come on or Professor Elm will give your pokemon away." Threats worked in a devious way because I was up instantly rushing to put on my clothing and packing spare just in case it was needed. If you didn't know I was going to become the best pokemon trainer in Johto.

I looked at the mirror and admired my light brown capris and nice jean shirt. I felt comfortable which was good. I was going to be on this journey awhile and as gross it sounds there wasn't much time to wash clothing.

"Are you all ready Desiree?" My mother asked placing a warm bowl of oatmeal on the table. The nice smell made my stomach rumble. "Are you ready to go and train pokemon? It's not to late if you don't want to."

"It's okay I think it is too late." I slurped down my oatmeal rather then enjoying it and was ready to go. My mother gave me my prepacked bag and I was out the door, almost.

"Hello are you two lovely ladies pokemon trainers or own any pokemon?" a slim man in a suit glared my mom and me. I took a few uneasy steps back it was a pain to be interrupted right before I left on my most important journey if I were late I would miss it, Professor Elm would give my pokemon away.

"Yes we do now go away." My mom barked.

"But don't you want to hear about our newest project. It'll be worth your while." My mother didn't look too appeased but she listened. "What is that?"

"Have you ever had trouble winning a battle because your opponent knows what you're going to do next? Well I have the solution for you introducing the Psyband it connects you to you and your pokemon to battle just like a psychic pokemon and it's trainer no hassle now if you could show me your pokemon and we can test it." Mom reluctantly sent her pokemon out in hopes to get rid of the man. My mother used to be a tough trainer in her day.

"Typhlosion!" her partner cried out. Professor Elm gave it to her and Mom never went anywhere without it.

"Now if you put it on you can battle this Raticate and we'll see if the product works." My mother accepted the headband and the battle was underway.

"For your help I won't use it. Raticate Hyper fang!" He cried and his pokemon went in for the kill.

Typhlosion started to breath in and I knew what was going to happen I needed no description for it. Flame wheel but the man knew too.

"If you really want to prove the product use something I won't expect. Sucker punch." The attack was strong but it didn't shake Typhlosion at all my mother was planning something, something great. I never doubted for one second either.

Again with no outward response she told Typhlosion attacked. I got excited and had no idea what the attack was it was successful. With power like this I was excited to get my own Pokemon. I may even choose Cyndaquil if I can.

"Still not enough but I didn't see that one coming. Crunch!" Raticate came charging at me.

Typhlosion started to store energy and I had a small idea what was going to happen. Hyper beam.

Soon Raticate was sprawled out on the floor. It had fainted.

"Thank you sir I see that it worked but here you go."

"But you saw it works what are you doing?" The man replied.

"I'm not interested leave."

"But-but you saw your pokemon you just have to-"

"Fine I'll show you my pokemon sir and you'll learn to appreciate them soon enough." She called another pokemon Nidoking "Hyper beam." The man ran but right before glared at my mother. "You'll regret this. You will miss the future." With that he was gone.

"If I ever ask of something from you never listen to people like that." I gave my word on that.

"Now I am going to go to the lab mother bye." I started on that stone path the path that would lead me to a whole new adventure in life. So you could say it was an adventure of a lifetime.

The pokemon lab with Professor Elm was not too far away. I lived in the outskirts of new bark town. It was a simple walk in the park to me.

The lab was glorious but more glorious in person. I was so excited that I could feel my hand twitch. This was it this was the moment of triumph.

"Desiree what are you doing here?" A familiar voice rang out I sighed angrily I knew who it was and it wasn't my favorite person. It was none other than Gabriel my rival from kindergarten on. Her blond hair was in a tight ponytail and I wondered how she didn't get a major headache from it.

"What are you doing here? Here to see me get a pokemon. How desperate." She scoffed.

"Well I would if I weren't getting one myself Gabriel." I retorted.

"Bet its Caterpie." The nerve of that girl bothered me so much that I came back with my own comeback.

"I know right it'll beat the Magikarp you call a pokemon." I enjoyed the glare I got from her.

"Well anyway you'll probably not get a pokemon because of those two pokemon trainers right there." I swallowed hard standing right there was Scotty and Deedee two other trainers and it seemed they would get first dibs because they were there first.

"Hello trainers I will accept your passes then you can go pick your pokemon."

They were all accepted into the lab all except me.

"But wait I have a pass." I stuttered.

"But we don't have anymore pokemon to give you." The assistant replied.

"You mean to tell me that you are in a fully functional lab and you don't have any pokemon?" it truly made no sense to me at all.

"Yes I'm afraid so come back say in a year and a half." The doors shut in my face. It was the cold shoulder to me. I sat there weeping and it was almost unbearable. I got all this way to go and get my own pokemon. Well only five miles but still that was the longest five miles for me.

I watched sadly as the three conversed and laughed with three healthy pokemon in their arms. Professor Elm came out and looked at me. He was confused why was I sitting on his porch was what I imagined he said.

"What are you doing on my porch? I only allow trainers to come on my lab in case of theft." He studied my eyes

"Well I was one of your new trainers but they didn't let me in because there's no more pokemon left." Professor Elm looked at me and realized almost instantly what had happened.

"Follow me I might have something for you." I stepped inside the small lab and looked around curiously there was no pokemon. "All I have is this here pokeball to give you and this is the only one I have so take care that you don't lose it. It's all that I have left." This was it if I didn't catch a pokemon I was at the end of my journey the end of my life. I accepted the ball gracefully and pondered how I would catch my first pokemon since it was harder with no pokemon.

"Thank you so much." I shook the hand of the professor and went out the door. I then walked into my least favorite situation Gabriel and the other trainers.

"Oh Desiree you got a pokeball which one did you get I thought they were all out." Deedee replied.

"She probably got a reject like Weedle or Bellsprout." Scoffed Gabriel a Cyndaquil stood by her side its hotty attitude matched hers.

"No." I replied gravely "It's much better than that this pokemon is much more special then yours will ever be inside this ball is a pokemon that is one of a kind and not for kinds of people like you." I then ran off saying goodbye to the other two.

With my vows may I know from this point on that it was important that I catch a pokemon that is rare and special. Because now I had only one chance to catch it and become a true trainer in the eyes of my peers and also to prove Gabriel wrong. That was my goal and I intended to keep it to that. Johto was proving to be quite a challenge but would I give up? No. I would give up when Numel fly.


	2. Chapter 2 only chance

Chapter 2- only chance

It was mid summer when I started my journey and the today was very sunny so what else was I to do but go to the beach off of Cherrygrove city. It was only a little bit off of Newbark town and I had been there before with my mother. There was a nice possibility that many strong water pokemon would be out today then I would get a chance.

On the route to Cherrygrove despite everything I did to attract a pokemon in the tall grass none ever showed up. Trainers and people alike were always attacked by wild pidgey or rattata or even an occasional sentret. But despite all facts, no pokemon wanted to attack me. Was I that special? I would consider that I was just unlucky but still I didn't give up.

Upon arrival of Cherrygrove an older man who looked friendly enough and offered to me and greeted me. "Hello are you in need of some help? I can help you if you want." "Sure" I said and with that short reply I was now in what looked like a high-speed chase and I wasn't going fast enough to keep up. The man was scurrying building from building showing basically no one because I was far behind trying to catch up.

"This is the Pokemon center where you heal, this is the pokemon shop where you buy things, this is Samuel's house, Garret's house, the community church and-"

"It's okay I get it now." Man could that man go on for hours age seemed to never effect this man's hyper activeness.

"Oh okay then I think it's time I give you these." He handed me a pair of sneakers that I gracefully accepted not daring to hurt his feelings. "These are running shoes wear them and you'll go gradually faster." I tried them on; a perfect fit and thanked the man he was so generous. Not many lucky things have happened to me today.

The sand on the beach stretched out as far as I could see. But all I saw was nothing no people, no Krabby, not even a lousy Magikarp. I was getting desperate.

I sat on the rock and the only thing to support my head was my hand. I could only think of what it was like to own a team of wonderful pokemon ones that made all others fear us. I also longed to see the friendly competition between trainers and the power that each pokemon had. But most of all I wanted to face the gym leaders all around the region. That's what most pokemon trainers did.

In my silent thoughts I never saw this coming. A small shadow emerged from the water slowly creeping up. When I finally spotted it a tangle of large seaweed strands with a small blue snout came up and growled.

I jumped up with excitement. Tangela and Tangrowth never had seaweed around them but just plain old vines. I had probably just discovered a new pokemon! It was almost unbearable to me if I didn't catch it. Hundreds of new pokemon are discovered throughout the year. Now there was a new one to add to that diverse collection. I was determined to be the first for this pokemon.

I was already debating what I should name it. But then the blob of seaweed pokemon started to dance around like a jolly fellow and I saw that it was just a Totodile. I looked away frustrated. What a disappointment!

_' Look back at that Totodile it's different than others.' _ My consciousness nagged me and I looked. As luck would have it I would have no other chance Totodile or not. When our eyes matched I was shocked. The Totodile was a teal color with blue. I realized exactly what it was, shiny.

My mother told me many stories about how lucky trainers get to catch pokemon that are a different color. As pretty as they were they were rare. I turned to my bag and searched frantically for the pokeball that Professor Elm had given me. I went through several pockets on my backpack and found it finally in number seven. I gulped almost not swallowing if I failed to catch it on my first try I would not get my own pokemon I would have to go home and probably wait another grueling year and there was nothing more degrading than losing and having to live it another year.

I aimed my ball at the Totodile who was surprisingly not moving at all like I had expected. I threw my ball. I closed my eyes because I wanted the surprise to be exciting and mysterious event for me. But when I opened my eyes I looked, Totodile was still there and the ball was only a couple of inches from my feet. I had forgotten that I was a bad throw and a bad shot.

The Totodile waddled over by the ball and snatched it in its mouth. I watched horrified as it danced around me while holding the ball in its mouth. But when it tripped and swallowed it I shrieked in true horror. That ball was my only chance and now it was in the belly of a lousy crocodile!

"You swallowed my pokeball! That was my only pokeball!" I screamed at it. The Totodile looked guilty but I was way too overwhelmed to notice too much and be grateful and in my depression I sat on the rock and put my face in my hands. I was on the brink of tears it wasn't Totodile's fault but I was still mad.

Totodile started to prance around while I wasn't looking but I was listening it was looking for something. I looked around to see him go around a rock he disappeared into the huge boulder. I was wondering what he was doing when he popped his head over and motioned me to follow. He had dug up a stash of pokeballs I saw a netball, pokeball, and even a dusk ball. I picked up the netball.

"Totodile would you like to come with me?" I asked and got a positive response. I threw the ball and Totodile willingly walked to meet my poorly thrown pokeball. I watched in true awe as the ball swept in and picked Totodile up by a powerful and amazing force of energy. I watched nervously as it rocked back and forth the stakes were lower but seemed higher to me. I cheered as the ball clicked shut and I picked it up smiling.

Tears of joy were running down my eyes. I had never tasted so sweet of victory. Many trainers just receive their first by professor but today I caught my own and it was a shiny too. It was my shiny Totodile


	3. Chapter 3 The man from Kanto

Chapter 3- the man from Kanto.

I tossed the netball and out popped Totodile who danced around merrily. I laughed as it had some issues on keeping its balance but I loved watching it anyways. This pokemon could bring a lot of joy to my life now. I could now think much more clearly and pondered where I should go now. I had truly no idea what to do next. I even verbally debated what to do to my Totodile.

"Now what do we do?" I reached into my bag and realized. "I have no pokedex." Totodile cocked his head to the side and I was sure he was asking, "What are you talking about?" I had yelled so loudly that someone apparently overheard me.

"You know you don't get your pokedex from Professor Elm but by Professor Oak." A snobby sounding girl came up to me. She was a regular to sounds of me. I thanked her but she blew me off. Some people were so rude.

"Okay then…" I couldn't help but to wonder what side of the bed did she wake up on this morning. I tried to keep positive "Let's keep going! We've got to go see this Professor Oak guy." I had no idea who this professor was and neither did Totodile but we didn't care we would meet him soon anyways.

Totodile waddled carelessly off the beach making sure to make major big steps to squash all the weeds, bugs and flowers he could find. I thought it was cute for a while until it aroused my concern he didn't seem to have control.

"Totodile those aren't your weeds." I chuckled nervously. I wasn't sure the council of Cherrygrove was going to be too excited about their plants squashed or their ants as I had to pull my reluctant Totodile off a anthill as we discovered it was a fire ant hill. We were lucky that my Pokémon's rear end was fire ant free. This was becoming harder than I was expecting. I had a feeling that Totodile was very much like a special child. I started to see that there is a reason that shinys were rare.

I had recalled a professor referring back to this. Shiny was originally a recessive gene from the parents of the pokemon. But he also talked about how sometimes there was a genetic throwback that created a brain-damaged issue in the pokemon. I thought this was similar to pigeon genetics, which I had read up on for some random reason after reading this article.

I felt so much pity for this Totodile. I walked out on route 30 I was told by nurse Joy to go to Mr. Pokémon's house who would be able to get me a pokedex from Professor Oak.

On the way I stumbled upon a tree, a strange tree in fact I had no idea how to react to the tree it had a strange green nut or fruit like thing on top of it. Totodile started to sniff it and jump up with joy. He knew what it was.

"How are you liking that apricorn tree?" a man came out of house, which I had oddly missed in front of the tree the hairs on my neck stood on edge. I was now a trespasser. I shivered at the thought of what the owner was going to say to me and all weren't pretty.

"I'm so sorry sir I didn't know that this was your house." I stuttered picturing how I would react in court then federal prison. He laughed " Oh no I was just wondering when you were going to pick it." He looked at my pale and confused face "Apricorns are used to make pokeballs if you bring them to Kurt he'll make some for you." I smiled and picked the green apricorn. I thanked the man and was off to my original destination. To Mr. Pokémon's house!

Mr. Pokémon's house wasn't too hard to find it was sitting just a little bit before Dark cave, which I always thought was a lazy name for a cave because all caves are technically dark. I knocked on the door Totodile shared the shakey excitement I had.

"Hello what are you needing?" A man in a brown suit and fedora greeted me I assumed he was Mr. Pokemon he caught a glance of my Totodile. "My a shiny how rare! How rude am I? Come in." he invited me in.

In the room another aged man was sitting at the table, Professor Oak he looked at me and smiled. But the smile was not meant for me.

"My how rare a shiny Totodile!" He looked at my pokemon.

"Yes he is my little special pokemon." I sighed smiling looking at Totodile purr as he enjoyed the Professor rub his back.

"Special how?" Mr. Pokemon asked.

After telling my story to the two gents they looked at Totodile who was unaware of what was really happening. They looked at each other and then at me.

"That's intriguing do you know why?" I told him about the article I read and Professor Oak replied "It's very possible that this is true but since my pokemon speciallity is not on shiny pokemon you should bring this to Professor Elm later maybe since he studies breeding patterns he could verify that one."

"Now what did you come here for?" Mr. Pokemon asked.

"I needed a pokedex. You see I'm going to fight all the gym leaders and catch as many pokemon as I can." Professor Oak smiled.

"I see." He reached in his pockets and handed me a new pokedex. It felt wonderful to hold the device in my hand mostly because of excitement. This was the second most exciting thing to come that week.

"Thank you so much." I exclaimed. "But now what do I do?" I asked the two gentlemen who looked at each other and smiled they've dealt like people like this before.

"Do you have a pokegear system?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes I think I do my mother gave one to me I stuffed it in my bag when I left." I dug through my enormous bag to search for my pokegear. I was lucky it wasn't too hard to find.

"I would like to add you as a contact." Professor Oak asked me kindly. I thought it'd be an advantage because then I would be able to keep him updated on Totodile and then maybe he could help. "I would love to see the relationship between you and Totodile despite the fact of this issue you are having. Sometimes the pokemon you expect to not be any at all useful will become your biggest friends."

Mr. Pokemon seemed to be deep in thought I observed. Then he spoke up wanting to ask me something as well. "Are you willing to do me a favor?" He asked me.

"I would love to do a favor for you." I looked at him smiling he smile in response.

"Would you take this egg to Professor Elm so he can take a look at it?" He went to the other room and by the scuffling he was busy looking for something. A sound of excitement came out from the other room he must of found it. He came out with a blue and red egg in a expensive looking case I was nervous holding and carrying that case around because if I dropped it-.

"I need to know the breed of pokemon that's in this egg." I had always thought it funny that all pokemon came from eggs even though some were mammal or was it that all pokemon are reptiles. I could get over the fact Eevee was surely not a reptile it was way too furry. I snickered at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Professor Oak looked at me questioningly he was lost.

"Oh nothing I just had a funny thought." I snickered again both gents shrugged it off. "I'd best be going now thank you Professor Oak I will use it well." I ran out of the door only to overhear the last conversation they had on the topic today.

"Do you think that girl is going to be okay?" Mr. Pokemon asked.

"Of course she is. That girl is a strong willed person there is no way that a little issue with her pokemon is going to stop her she'll probably find a solution to it. What was her name anyways?"

"I forgot to ask." I smiled and left the yard of Mr. Pokemon but before I had also received Mr. Pokémon's number when I had the chance.

Ring ring! Ring ring! My Pokegear rung out loudly which caught the attention of some other travelling trainers I blushed and answered, "Hello this is Desiree." I jumped when I heard the frantic voice of Professor Elm.

"Desiree come back to the lab quick! There's been a pokemon theft!" I gasped in shock, Professor Elm had pokemon and he made me catch my own?!


	4. Chapter 4 Pokemon Theft

Chapter 4- Pokemon theft

"What do you mean theft?" I asked getting back on track of what really mattered theft was no joke.

"It was horrible just unimaginable someone broke in while all the workers were on lunch and when we got back two out of three of our pokemon were missing. Those were for new trainers." He sounded so frantic so I couldn't help but to feel pity for the man I would of felt the same in his shoes. I moved as fast as I could back to Newbark with Totodile right behind me.

"I'll be back as soon as I could don't call anyone else until I get there." What was I talking about? I wasn't a pokemon detective I had no authority over the professor to tell him what to do I was fourteen he was at least thirty-five. I expected police to be surrounding the lab as if it were a murder scene.

Thump! I tripped over a large boulder and fell off of my feet. Totodile charged at me, tripped over the rock and flew a few feet in the air then landed right next to me. It looked at me and I imagined he was saying

"What's so interesting about the ground? I've been here before." I laughed and picked up Totodile and we rolled down a small hill on the route. We laughed as we had some fun tussling around.

But then I remembered "Oh wait I'm supposed to go help with the theft." I picked Totodile up and we ran as fast as we could.

I soon passed Cherrygrove the man I had previously met was sitting at the front of his house. He watched as I ran in the shoes he gave me. He was so proud he stood up and cheered "Go girl go!" And man did I run but I did also attract plenty of pokemon finally but I had leave because I had no time or pokeballs to spend any time trying.

New Bark town wasn't that far away and when I got there I wasted no time getting to the lab. The outside was nice and quiet and from the outside it looked like nothing had happened. But when I stepped inside the nice peace and quiet was exchanged for mayhem as several assistants to the Professor were running around with their heads cut off like chickens. Where was the professor? I looked around for some sort of answer but it became to loud to even think I had to step outside.

I looked outside it was nice, peaceful and silent it was like nothing had ever happened but when I stepped in it was mayhem. I sighed as I heard "Oh no we're going to get fired!" and "What if the thief returns?" from the frantic assistants and workers. The only one who was silent was the janitor.

"Hello what are you looking for?" he asked me as I approached him. He in this mess was probably the best to talk to.

"Where is Professor Elm?" I asked looking around the room making sure I didn't just miss him.

"Ya he's in the room where you normally receive your pokemon." He pointed to a room snug in the corner. The reason I didn't know was because I had never actually gone into the lab this was all new territory to a novice like me.

"Professor Elm what are you doing in here?" I opened the door to find Professor Elm but also someone else was with him. A rather tall grim looking lady was talking to Professor Elm.

"Who is this child that thinks she can just barge in and-" I stepped back as her nasty finger tried to nag itself at me. "Who do you think you are?" I retorted back.

"This is Leif our new assistant manager here." The women looked away and I did to there was no way we were going to look at each other as long as we had a free will.

"And who do you think you are kid? A trainer? Must be new." She coaxed my angry side to come out and it worked.

"I bet you haven't discovered anything new about Pokemon. You probably just studied how magikarp swim in the water." I retorted angrily.

"Actually Desiree. Ms. Leif has discovered several new pokemon beyond the Kalos region and we now have them in the archives. The only problem is we can't show them to the public yet. She also has a few other jobs like" Professor Elm was cut short by a evil glare from Leif who basically told him to be silent.

"And what do you do? Probably run around getting beat by every little twig you and your weak excuse of a pokemon you come up against." I kept my inner emotions in I didn't want this to add insult to injury or anything. Besides she hadn't seen my special Totodile maybe if she did I would be receiving praise instead of insults.

"Anyway let's get back to the theft issue." Professor pulled us back in by that comment. "We know no one was here when this happened or no one will admit it. But if I know anything about crimes is that the criminal will always return to the crime scene."

As a sudden response we were shaken off our feet and hit the ground. It was an earthquake or, maybe the thieves were back. My theory was blessed when we heard several screams for help that went silent. We all went down the stairs to see what had happened. Every assistant was tied to a post holding the lab together.

"Don't move anyone. I can't see where they are." Leif ordered and I actually obeyed.

In a few seconds in response a set of smokescreens attacked. I coughed and was grabbed from behind. I was lucky it was Professor Elm who somewhat hid me but I could still see. We could see several silhouettes pop out of the smoke. But we could not see them clearly.

One of them spoke "You will not have to hide that child we can see her." I walked out scared out of my mind I had no idea why they would return.

"What do you want?" Leif yelled out.

"What we want is far from what you would understand Leif." The voice spat he knew Leif apparently somehow I thought that was a little bit more than a coincidence. '_What could Leif have to do with these thieves?_' I thought

Leif whispered "Desiree quick use your pokemon to attack them."

"Go Totodile." I called out in the smoke.

"Fool sending a child to do your work. Fine this should be fun." I heard a scoff somewhere in that comment.

I watched as a shadow lunged at Totodile. "Water gun quick!" but it was too late because the shadow had made its move on top of Totodile's and I was force to retreat my pokemon. But to make matters worse the shadow pokemon lunged at me!


	5. Chapter 5 Voices in the smoke

Chapter 5- Voices in the smoke

I tried to move from the shadow but I was too slow. I was pushed against one of the post. I hit my head and let me tell you concrete to your head did not feel very soft. I became very light headed and was fighting to stay conscious. I was so dizzy I fell against the post very weak and tired. The shadow pokemon stayed near my side probably to make sure I wasn't going to interfere anymore.

"Now that we dealt with your little defense let's get back to business." I was still able to see the silhouette of the strange men. I looked back at Professor Elm and Leif who were starting to wear with fear.

"Professor Elm we need you to hear us out." A new pokemon came out which I thought looked like a Hypno. It must have been using hypnosis because Professor Elm looked like he was in a trance as if he were hypnotized. "Great then when we return you'll obey us." Was I crazy did I hit my head so hard that I just couldn't hear them speak or did Hypno just know what they were saying I was confused.

"How is that possible?" I gasped out loud which may have not been the best idea. A big stream of smoke stream came up I choked and coughed. One of the silhouettes appeared followed by a few others.

I heard them talking about me but I was so groggy and overwhelmed that I could only hear a few words here and there. "Didn't one of ours warn us of her?" or a "This child looks promising should we use her for our plans?" I became uneasy. The hypno pokemon appeared as well. I knew what they were going to do to me. I started to struggle or what seemed like struggling to me. I was stopped almost instantly because I received a high-leveled headache from the Hypno.

'_Desiree stop struggling it's useless_.' I heard the voice of a man.

_"Where are you why are you after me?" _I struggled still.

_'We are after you because we know you are much more of a threat than any other trainer we have seen you if allowed will put an end to us. So the best way to defeat you is to have you join us.' _I became uneasy quickly where was this going? Was what went through my mind.

As if they read my mind they answered '_this is going to be the rise of a new empire in Johto and you should feel honored to be a part of it. Part of the fray the era of dictatorship.' _

_ "The fray? What the heck is that?" _

'_You will know soon enough.' _The voice became very threatening to me. I groaned in pain as an ear splintering high-pitched scream was emitted throughout my head. Since I still was dealing with a headache this wasn't very pleasant. They were communicating to me but it was weird because as I was being told this information I couldn't tell you it. The only thing I did remember is '_You will remember the Fray. Now sleep rest your sorry head." _At that I couldn't stop myself I became very drowsy I blinked once they were still there I blinked twice the smoke had swallowed them up I couldn't see anything. Soon all I saw was blackness then not even that.

When I awoke I found that I was lying on the ground sprawled out on the floor several people crowded over me to see if I was okay. It took awhile for me to totally regain consciousness but when I did several people tried to help me up.

I looked around there was police tape covering as far as the eye could see. Police officers were questioning the assistants on what happened. Professor Elm and Leif were talking to an Officer Jenny who wrote down everything they claimed. "Your information will help us bring down the criminal." I listened in to what Professor Elm said next. "What I don't understand is why did they return the pokemon they stole."

"Maybe it was bait." Leif answered by this time I walked right next to the professor "It may have been bait for someone in the lab that would come running almost instantly to help you with the theft not many of the trainers you sponsor would be willing to come do that." Leif replied looking at me "It looks like someone's back from the dead. Welcome to the real world." She retorted.

"Who were they?" I asked knowing that they would not be able to answer anyways.

"We're not sure yet we don't even know their true intentions yet we only know that they're after something big a few pokemon isn't important to them." Professor Elm said looking at me.

"Maybe it was just bait. Maybe they were after you Professor Elm." I replied looking straight into his eyes.

"That is possible all I remember is seeing was a strange pokemon most likely a Drowzee then I got this horrid headache then I woke up from my trance not able to move because I couldn't see anything." Professor Elm explained to us.

"What happened to you Leif?" I asked exchanging glances from Professor Elm to Leif.

"Well you probably didn't hear it but I was fighting another pokemon in the smoke. The only problem is that I couldn't see or hear the commands the trainer gave to it." Leif looked defeated and exhausted I almost laughed that she was defeated but held it in because I was also too defeated. "Anyways Professor Elm I am called somewhere else right now. I presume we'll meet again." That last sentence was for me. She called out a Flygon and flew out the wide-open window and I watched as she flew off towards the horizon. I looked in shock Flygon were not of Johto.

"Professor Elm I am supposed to give this egg to you from Mr. Pokemon." I remembered showing him the mysterious egg that was given from Mr. Pokemon.

"My how beautiful. Can you do me a favor and train this pokemon?" He asked excited I accepted. "Thank you Desiree so much." I smiled as I walked out of the lab dodging a few questionings from the police force. I couldn't get over one fact though I thought about those strangers in the smoke. Who were they? Why did they speak to a novice and worthless trainer like me? It seemed I was more important than I thought.


	6. Chapter 6 Bellsprout Tower

Chapter 6- Bellsprout tower

It was time to return to my normal duties of becoming a pokemon master trainer now it was time to fight my first gym battle but first to train so I would stand a chance against the flying type gym leader Falkner.

Falkner was known for his deep passion for birds and I thought second thoughts about dissing them with that guy around. I made it pass Mr. Pokémon's house faster than I ever thought I would and was heading to the next city until a trainer stopped me.

"I challenge you and your pokemon to a battle." The youngster said holding out a red pokeball. I thought long and hard if I should accept but I knew it was rude not to.

"Totodile go and use water gun." I shouted calling out the bluish pokemon who started to buff up for a downpour.

"Sentret hurry defend your self with defense curl." The youngster's pokemon curled up in a small ball. I watched nervously as Totodile finished building up its power.

"Use it now!" I commanded. I watched in true horror at what happened all I saw was a small squirt like a defective water fountain.

"Use Rollout!" My opponent took advantage of the moment and I watched as Sentret ran Totodile into the ground.

"Try it again." I encouraged my pokemon to attack again. But again I got the same result. "Fine use bite." That was an effective move and Sentret was easily grounded.

"Rollout again." It was terrible to say but that was all it took to knock poor Totodile out. "Wow what a pitiful pokemon." The youngster left leaving me alone with my problematic pokemon. I couldn't believe how much problems my pokemon was creating. I had to pay a hundred sixty four dollars to the youngster. "When I'm in a bed sick in the hospital you'll know why I can't get out of there." I yelled at the running boy. Pokemon battles were getting expensive these days.

I looked around me I was so close to the next city that I decided I would help Totodile there. I walked on the path racking my brain trying to remember the name of the town I was heading to. I never liked Geography. What was it? Color town, no, was it Purple city? No maybe it was violent town.

"Ow. " I said as I met a wood object the impact was so strong I fell to the ground "What was that?" I looked at the sign a sudden sense of realization hit me. "Oh it's violet town." Maybe it took a hit to the head to realize that but all the same I was in the place I wanted to be.

"Hello." Nurse Joy said she was at the counter I looked at her excited I had never seen any nurse Joy before greeted me. I wasn't afraid to tell her that. "You mean you haven't met any of my family? But didn't you pass Cherrygrove?" She looked at me who I was still trying to figure out why she was asking me if I was in Cherrygrove of course I was all trainers have miraculously made it to that town, But then thinking it made me realize she meant the pokemon center in Cherrygrove. Back then I didn't have a reason I didn't have Totodile then.

"I guess I ignored that one." I smirked looking at her while she healed my pokemon. I was watching as she placed my pokemon on a machine that healed my pokemon. My Grandpa had always complained about those machines because he would say that when he was kid that when they healed pokemon they'd do it like with doctors and timed recovery not instantaneous action. But most trainers had to go somewhere soon after it wasn't like anyone had time to spare, was what I always told him. He said my thoughts reminded him of fast food restaurants. I had to agree with him there.

After Totodile was healed Nurse Joy continued to talk to me "That is a unique pokemon it's not every day I see one of these. Shiny pokemon are quite rare." I smiled at the compliment.

"There is no one like this Totodile." I reluctantly shared my troubles to nurse Joy. She looked at Totodile not believing me until he started to act queer. She looked shocked at what she saw it was true.

"You mean to tell me that Totodile is."

"Yes I would hope that you would have an answer." I looked into her eyes hoping for some indication that I would get the answer I wanted but to no appeal I wasn't too happy to hear her actual answer.

"No I have no idea." See? No one ever liked that answer I doubted it was even considered an answer just an excuse. "If you are concerned maybe you should go catch a few more pokemon." I liked the idea I had some pokeballs in my pocket. I even made it vital that I bought more.

" Now where do you think we should go?" I spoke to Totodile who playfully pointed to the end of town to a tall tower that wobbled in the distance. I got nervous why would anyone go in there it wasn't safe! It moved back and forth and I wondered when it would fall over and kill all who was in it.

"How about we go in that tower?" I pointed to the small structure that looked more like a sad excuse of a preschool nightmare playhouse. There were a few small pokemon playing with it climbing it. The trainers were carefully watching the pokemon and when one fell and got a tiny scratch the pokemon started to cry and all the trainers crowded the small pokemon. I thought it was a little dramatic but it was worth not going in the bigger tower. Totodile glared at me as if I were stupid and dragged me by the hand to the tower.

A sign was set on the door saying "Sprout Tower enter at your own risk.' I gulped as we entered. I looked at Totodile he was watching that beam inside the tower wobble back and forth and back and forth. I guessed what he was thinking. Looking at the tower may have reminded that he was like the pole.

When I explained this to Totodile I looked a little closer he was staring at a fly who was flying around which then he ate. I sighed smiling. "All right let's get on the next layer." I dragged poor Totodile this time. We enjoyed our little journey in the tower we sort of goofed off as we climbed the tower.

When we reached the top I was shocked I was expecting a monk or an elder to be at the top but there was only a girl. She was wearing a kimono and she smiled at me as I approached. I felt like a mangy beast compared to her lustrous beauty. She watched me carefully observing every small choice I made.

"How intriguing the girl sees me she has so much potential but doesn't use it." She strode off leaving me to only wonder what she knew. I decided to name her kimono girl. I took into consideration the beautiful Blue bow in her hair.

I looked at Totodile "How about we get out of here old chap." I smiled and in trade so did Totodile hand in hand we walked out.

"Hey about we go over here I hear you can find great pokemon in this brush I showed Totodile after we got out of the tower.

"Dile." My pokemon hissed in a good and happy tone.

"Bell!" A voice cried out and I watched as something ambushed my pokemon. "Use Bite." I yelled I watched as my pokemon took a bite of that weed. I had already decided that it was a grass type in fact I even think I knew what pokemon it was.

"Go pokeball. "I threw the ball at the newly discovered pokemon. It was so dark I could barely see what was going on. I knew why it was becoming evening. The ball rattled uneasy and then clicked. I jumped with joy an triumph. I had caught my second pokemon. Now maybe I would stand a chance against Falkner, the king of birds and the greatest Ornithologist on this side of Johto.


	7. Chapter 7 Falkner

Chapter 7- Falkner

I looked at my pokemon within the pokeball but since I really couldn't see the pokemon from inside I called it out. "Go pokemon." That is what I say when I don't know what pokemon it is but this time I had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Bellsprout." The pokemon wobbled back and forth, back and forth, then forth and back. Totodile watched and followed the Pokémon's movement. It was relieving seeing Totodile get a new friend.

"Sprout." It cheered happily and Totodile did the same.

"Bellsprout I'm Desiree and I'm your new trainer. Are you okay with that?" Bellsprout nodded.

Totodile walked right up next to Bellsprout and yanked it's leaf. It glanced at my pokemon for one minute then looked sad it began to sob really loud. I covered my ears and thought to myself '_**Great now I have a pokemon that throws fits'. **_ Totodile looked at me asking "What did I do? I was just playing?" I chuckled softly and picked up Bellsprout. I rocked it back and forth like a child trying to stop it from throwing a tantrum.

"It's okay Totodile didn't mean to do that he was just saying hi." I placed the calmer Bellsprout down to see I sighed "Great now I have a special Totodile and a childish Bellsprout." I whispered to myself. How am I supposed to survive in battle?

Totodile walked up to me and tugged on my ever so large backpack that's when I remembered that I had my egg in my gigantic bag. When we pulled it out it was glowing as if it were ready to hatch.

"I see you have a pokemon egg." A voice said to me while I was paying attention the attractive glowing egg. I whipped around to see who the voice belonged to it was none other than Falkner. " Too bad it's not a flying type." He must've known already what it was. "It'll hatch in a day or so." He walked off just leaving me there wondering what the heck just happened.

"Maybe it will be a Reshiram." I joked I doubted a giant legendary from Unova would hatch despite the egg being mostly white. Totodile looked at the egg in fear he stepped a few steps back then politely waved at it. I laughed at my polite and gullible pokemon. "Time to train." I knew I needed to do this especially since Totodile couldn't use any other attack unless it was physical. I didn't know what Bellsprout could do.

I reached into my bag for my pokedex that Professor Elm had given to me finally after I caught Totodile. I pointed the device at my pokemon the small device scanned Bellsprout and read "Vine Whip, Stun spore." I gulped that wasn't a lot of moves for me to use on a pokemon that was strong against grass types. How inconvenient!

"Bellsprout can you use Vine Whip?" I asked politely getting a positive answer by getting the attack I had asked for. I observed the attack completely.

"Great now can you use stun spore." As the yellowish dust poured out around the sky I felt success. Totodile hid its snout in my bag to keep from paralysis.

"Let's go challenge the gym now." I cheered as we ran to the gym entrance.

"So you decided to challenge me." Was what Falkner said when I ran into him at the door. I replied with the most expected answer, yes.

We faced each other the gym floor looked like any other typical pokemon gym in Johto there were normally two sides in each gym so we could battle facing each other. Pokeballs in hand we were ready to have our battle. Falkner looked at me his malicious grin told me he already knew the results of the battle.

"Pidgey come on out and use Gust." Falkner ordered.

"Totodile come on out and use bite." I ordered.

Totodile charged at the bird and did probably the most amazing thing I have ever seen I do. He jumped up and did a flip so that he would point downward into a dive and took a big chomp out of the bird. The weight was too much and both were grounded. Pidgey lay on the floor unconscious but Totodile was still standing. But he did take damage from it. Now the stronger pokemon would come out it always was the finale and normally very hard.

"Go Pidgeotto use Quick attack." It was way too quick to do anything for Totodile and the impact was horribly strong. It was all it took and I had only one pokemon to use.

"Bellspout go!" I called "Use Vine Whip!" I watched as Bellsprout brought its leafy whip that lashed at the bird. It was still airborne. I swallowed hard if Falkner used any sort of flying type move it was over for me. I was running out of ideas if I were to do anything I would need to do it now. I racked my brain to see if I could find an solution. I got it!

"Bellsprout use stun spore." Bellsprout did what it was asked.

"Fool! I can just fly above the cloud and wait it out. In fact do it Pidgeotto!" Falkner smiled his sneaky smile.

Now it was time to act on my plan. "Bellsprout use Vine whip and bring Pidgeotto down!" I ordered looking at Falkner's knocked for six look. He never anticipated a move like that one from a team like us. The cloud cleared away and Pidgeotto stood there paralyzed with true shock this must of never happened to a team like those two always the typical style.

"I haven't seen that since-" Falkner stuttered but didn't order Pidgeotto to do anything because he really couldn't.

"Now one more vine whip!" I ordered and Bellsprout followed through. Pidgeotto was out for the count. I jumped and celebrated I won!

"What a great battling style I really appreciate it." Falkner looked shaken from his foundation he surely didn't expect that! I snickered. Was I proud? Of course I was! And when I got my shiny new badge it didn't help my newly found ego. I placed it in my new case for badges.

I thanked him for the great battle and left. When I got out of the door I felt a tremor from the back of the bag. I rushed to get my egg out of my backpack it was ready to hatch.


	8. Chapter 8 Babysitting

Chapter 8- Babysitting

I watched the egg thinking to myself "Maybe it's a Phanpy or a Pichu! Or maybe even a Igglybuff!" Those were normally what people got I thought raising any one would be a blast. I removed the case so the egg could hatch. When it did I could start to see the pokemon.

"Togepi!" It cooed. I couldn't believe my eyes it was a blooming Togepi! I had actually never expected that one. The little pokemon walked up to me and snuggled, I could have actually sworn it started to purr.

Professor Elm had demanded that I called him once it had hatched. So that's what I did. "Hello? Who is this?" The voice of the Professor came from the pokegear.

"Professor Elm guess what?" I smiled.

"I don't know you finally got a tattoo." If that man was there I would of given him the scariest glare.

"No the pokemon egg just hatched." Silence from the other side of the pokegear was all I heard or not heard.

"Are you kidding? Already what pokemon is it?"

"It's a Togepi." I smiled snuggly.

"A Togepi? Just a Togepi? Oh I see." I almost yelled out "Are you kidding me!" He sounded disappointed. "Desiree would you take this pokemon for me?"

"Sure." I said maybe if I sounded as disappointed as he was he would realize he was acting a bit strange.

"Thank you so much. I've got to go keep care of that Togepi please." That was the end of our call.

"All right Togepi are you- Even here?!" I screamed looking frantically for the little pokemon I was still in Violet town. "Toge togepi." I heard the little pokemon's little voice I looked for the source and when I looked up my heart flew south. The Togepi was on top of the roof shingle walking. It had no idea what it was doing.

"Togepi get down from there." I replied to the pokemon. It turned around to see me. "Toge Toge. Briiiiii!" It looked at me with a warm smile. It started to crouch down to jump. Jump! No I ran up to catch it. "Oomph!" I grunted as the surprisingly heavy pokemon.

"Togepi where are you going?" I groaned as the pokemon waddled to somewhere else. I followed this babysitting was tougher than I thought. "Toge toge." It laughed as it walked away from me. "Togepi this isn't funny." I whined.

"All right fine I'll use plan B then." I reached for my pokeballs. "Go after Togepi." I commanded my pokemon. My mistake.

Totodile looked at me then at Togepi. "Go after it before it hurts itself." Totodile looked at Togepi and smiled. "What are you waiting for?"

Togepi started to walk off and Totodile followed. I could of cried. "Totodile you're aiding the enemy." Not that Togepi was an enemy or anything but now I had only Bellsprout to help me. "Come on let's go after them." We probably chased the two out of Violet town probably right into Azalea town.

"Bellsprout can you use vine whip?" I never really thought of that plan. Bellsprout shot out its leafy vines and the running pokemon jumped a bush. The vines reached over the bush. A screech came out of the bush. I cringed nervously did I hurt my pokemon? "Bellsprout." I said quietly "Pull that pokemon out of that bush." I whimpered knowing what may be in that bush. Bellsprout used its amazing strength to pull out something giant.

"Ursaring!" The pokemon cried. I shivered I knew what happened to people who messed with Ursaring it was far worse than any punishment an angry Beedrill could ever think of.

"Let's get out of here!" I shouted as it built up what looked like a hyper beam. We made a beeline for our lives. Bellsprout kept in pace with me until it tripped. I looked back the Ursaring was still coming after us. I picked it up and made a dash for a giant hollow tree that I dove in. I dared not breathe until the angry pokemon passed by.

"Bellsprout." It whimpered wondering if I were okay. Truthfully I was a little shaken up. "Sprout." It's leafy hand placed on mine it was concerned I was hurt. "Thank you but I'm fine. Let's go find the other two." Bellsprout and I rushed back on the path to find Togepi and Totodile.

"Toge briiii!" A cry rang out on the path I knew who it was! Togepi! "Why aren't you cute." another voice squealed.

"Wait don't take my pokemon!" I cried panicking. The girl glared at me.

"What this is my Togepi what are you? An idiot?" The girl growled. I stopped short one because of embarrassment and secondly I recognized the girl, attitude and all. It was the girl that I met on the beach. "It's you!" She growled recognizing me.

"Sorry. I lost my Togepi." I blushed.

"If you're looking for a Togepi there was one that ran off with a Totodile not too long ago." She scoffed "You can probably still catch up to them. But I doubt it you're so slow." She walked off with her pokemon. I thought that if there was a award for nasty she would be nominated and win it.

I spent no more time thinking about it other than I would probably meet her again later. It helped having running shoes because I was gradually faster.

"Where are you guys?!" I cried getting upset that I would never see them again. Soon after a while I gave up and lost all hope.

"Totodile." Totodile pressed against my shoulder when I sat on the edge of the path in despair. It was like it was saying, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" So of course I answered.

"It's just that I'm not a good trainer at all. I lost my pokemon." There was a moment of silence when I realized what Totodile I was talking to.

"Where were you guys?" I yelled both looked sheepish. "I could of lost you to a thief or something. Did you think about that?" I gave them a dirty eye.

"Brii. "Togepi said apologetically. I sighed changing my approach.

"Fine let's go now." I sighed 'babysitting' was more exasperating than I thought.

"Desiree is that you?" I looked around to find the source of the voice.

"Gabrielle? It's you!" I cried in fearful surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was working on training my pokemon. Is this the best you could do?" She scoffed "If you even want to become a great trainer you should switch all of your despicable pokemon."

"And yours are better?" I asked angrily.

"Yes they are." She scoffed "Here is Quilava, Stantler, Hoothoot." Was I supposed to be impressed? Okay maybe a little I guess Quilava was cool. Okay it was amazing all I had was a crybaby Bellsprout, A wiry Togepi, and a brain damaged Totodile.

"I'll battle you when you get something interesting." With that my childhood rival left. Sighing I called all my pokemon back. Totodile was reluctant to go back but he obeyed. Maybe she was right maybe my pokemon were just impossible or I was just the worst trainer.


	9. Chapter 9 Torch? How about a flashlight?

Chapter 9- Torch? How about a flashlight?

What had just happened had really gotten to me. I haven't had a break. It may have been good to restart then maybe it would be easy that I could just be happier. Yes that would work. I reached into my pocket to get my pokemon when I was stopped.

"Help me please! Somebody. My father is trapped in the ruins!" The frantic girl must of meant the ruins of alph. "Please someone help me." She cried asking for help no trainer came to help I was shocked why wasn't anyone helping. But then I stopped I wasn't much help either.

"Please will you help me?" The girl asked me her eyes met mine. Why not? I've always wanted to visit that place anyways. Wait! No didn't ever since I watched Indiana Jones I never wanted to stand next to an ruin or a temple.

"What happened to your father?" I asked as we ran to the ruins.

"He got trapped on one of the floors and can't get out. I need a trainer to help." She said tears running in her eyes. I felt for her she was my age and being fatherless it wasn't the most pleasant thing to live with.

The ruins of Alph stood right before us. "Are you coming inside?" I asked the girl she nodded. "Let's go then." I went in first. "Unown." Something was in the shadows. "It's a monster!" The girl cried.

"Go Bellsprout." I threw the pokeball and my pokemon came out hopefully my pokemon would last. "Stun spore." The cloud of orange-like dust fell on the pokemon I threw the pokeball at it. I watched as it clicked shut.

"W- what is it?" The girl cowered behind me apparently shaken up.

"I'm not sure. But now's not the time we need to find your father."

We started to go down but then I was stopped by the girls voice "Wait take this it'll make us go faster." She handed me a bottle of max repel. I was shocked where did she get this only the farther towns like Blackthorn had this and it was expensive.

"Thank you where did you say he was lost?" I asked her expression went cold as if she knew something dire. "I said in the bottom of the ruins." Why was her tone like this I was helping her. Does it hurt people to give gratitude?

I ignored her hash words and continued down the ruin after maze after tomb room even in a treasure room we searched. Boom! A huge explosion like earthquake ripped up the floor below us and I was thrown to the floor. I recovered myself rather quickly.

"Is there anyone else here?" I asked panicked if there was more earthquakes like that there was probably more people trapped or worse killed. I ran faster to the source of the earthquake. We reached the bottom of the ruins nothing but darkness.

"Do you have a flashlight?" I asked the girl.

"You mean a torch?"

"No I need a flashlight I don't know where you are going get a torch from in this deathtrap." I replied.

"No it's British for flashlight. Here it's in my bag take it." I felt the flashlight fall into my hands. I struggled finding the button on the flashlight and it flicked on finally. I waved it around looking for something, anything. But when I eventually did it started to flicker and die. "No." I said under my breath.

"Don't worry I have a pokemon that can do flash." The girl said I heard the pokeball click and a low bay. "Flaffy use flash." A Flaffy how nice!

Flash! The light flicked on from it's tail for only a minute then it went black. Before it went dark I saw figures in the dark that approached from every corner of the room. What if they were weeping angels?

"Did you see that?" I frantically squeaked.

"See what? I saw nothing. But I'll use flash again." Again it only lasted a second and I thought I saw figures again.

"Did you see that? They came again." I shivered knowing I was going to die.

"See what? I saw nothing are you all right." I couldn't believe that girl here we were in danger and she's okay with it denying she saw anything. Something was up.

"See try it again I'll show you what I'm talking about." Maybe then she would believe me.

"All right Flaffy will you?" This time the flash stayed.

I let out a terrified scream one because of adrenaline and that I was right there was people. Luckily not weeping angels but they were weird in the fact that they were in armor and that their heads were covered by what looked like a welding helmet from the future. They had us surrounded I dared not move I had no idea who these guys were or if they were still even alive and not zombies.

"What's going on?" I stuttered fear was seeping out of my voice.

"We can now complete our plans." One of the men said the helmet made him sound like a storm trooper.

"What is this all about?" I turned to the girl at this point I knew who knew what was going on. She looked so much in despair like she didn't want to betray me. I was shaking with fear what was going on?

"Why did you this?" My voice broke.

"I'm sorry." The girl started to cry. "They threatened me that if I didn't bring them a pokemon trainer they would never let my father go. I had to do it. I'm so sorry." She sobbed her pokemon was equally sad.

"Stop your crying or you'll never see your precious father again." One of them had to cruelly say that.

"What do you need with me?" I asked trying to divert the conversation.

"Your cooperation." The voice behind welding helmet rasped. At that I was grabbed from behind by two of the men who had a grip of steel. "Take out that flash! I don't need anyone else to see this." I couldn't see because I was too busy struggling against those who had a tight grip on me. But I heard the sounds of pain coming from her pokemon then her terrified cry when they went after her in the dark. How could these guys see? Then I realized what might be the case they probably have night vision goggles built in the helmet. It would help to catch those they wanted to catch.

"Take them to our commander. That's an order." The voice barked and I felt myself being dragged away. Who were these people? Why were they so secretive? It reminded me of the thieves that attacked me in the dark. Wait, No it couldn't be.

I tripped as I was being dragged the darkness was like a blindfold. The men who had power over me could see easily but I stumbled like a clumsy oaf. The next question was where were they going to take us? I heard the angry voice of the creepy thug that acted like the leader of the pack.

"Go faster you weak fool!" He screamed at someone that I assumed was the girl who must of fallen behind. By the anguish cries given by her she was in pain of guilt and being harassed by these men. I wanted to help so bad but how could I? I didn't know her name or why she even came to me to add on more I couldn't move or fall back without getting hurt.

What to do now? Was the question that poured through my mind every single waking moment I was down in these ruins making a new plan every time I ran into some sort of peril. Then it happened. It was that glorious moment when everything comes together to form a plan. It was a plan of attack and it was a good one. Mission impossible here I come!


	10. Chapter 10 The mysterious chamber

Chapter 10- The mysterious chamber

"Keep moving." I felt a rough shove by one of the thugs. It was hard thinking of how I was going to pull this off and walking against your will at the same time. When we were waking we were suddenly halted. "Stop here." The lead thug said.

"Did you find what I asked you?" A woman's voice asked. Floodlights turned on. I discovered I was in an underground base. I could see the woman clearly now. She was in a black lab like jacket and wore a pair of dark glasses.

"Is this an excuse for a trainer?" She scoffed disapproving of me.

"No ma'am this is who this kid brought. It's not our fault." One of the grunts said.

I felt less of a guard on me so I had my chance at the right moment I would break free and hide away for a while. I would only hope that they would not catch me later on.

"She'll have to do." They then started to talk amongst themselves leaving me totally unguarded this was my chance to break away, slowly. I looked back to see a dark corner and near it was a wide open door. I slowly tiptoed to it not daring to make a sound.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice said angrily it was a thug. I tried running but he barred my way. He grabbed me and dragged me. I made no protest while being dragged back to where I was. The woman looked furious that they let me escape for a moment.

"Who wasn't watching her?" The woman yelled glaring at the soldiers "Do you know what would of happened if she had escaped to tell the police or something. We'd get in trouble." The woman sighed and calmed herself. "It seems like no one knows who let her escape so let's just make sure she can't anymore. You know where to take these two."

The girl panicked looking wild. "You said if I brought that girl to you. You would release my father!" I looked at her still feeling compassion even though she dragged me into a dangerous situation it was hard not to.

"I changed my mind. I still need your precious father and I don't need you in the way. Be quiet before I change my mind." She growled causing the girl to be silent with fear.

"Hey that hurts." I lied, I did protest when I was being dragged. They took us to a dark corridor where we couldn't see what was happening. All I knew was that we were being dragged in a dark tunnel the strange echoing from the wind outside. A small amount of hope filled me there was a way out.

"Get in here and stay quiet until we tell you otherwise." They slammed a cage door in the dark I knew it was a holding cell but nothing else.

"Who's there?" A feeble voice came from the dark letting chills going down my spine. "Is that you Rose?" The man said.

"Yes it's me father. I'm here." Rose cried out to her father at least they were reunited. "Are we going to get out of here?" She whimpered asking her father.

"No I'm afraid we're at the mercy of those who captured us."

"Okay as long as we stay together." Rose said sweetly. I couldn't believe how empty of hope they had. Of course we need to get out! I needed to get out to fight my gym battles and complete my dreams. Now I just needed a plan, another good plan.

"We really need to see. I need a flashlight or something."

"But our torch is dead remember." Rose replied.

"Torch? No I mean flashlight. Oh wait, I gotcha." I thought that was about the problem then I got an idea. "Rose can't Flaffy charge it?" I asked.

"Oh yeah that's a great idea." She sent out Flaffy. "Charge the flashlight please." For a moment I thought I saw the electrical attack of Flaffy hit the flashlight and it flicked on.

Rose gave me the flashlight and I looked around being very cautious of any guard that was placed to keep us from escaping. But there was no one there just a locked door. I went over to the lock to see that it was locked with three sets and pinched in so it was hard to open in from the inside. We were trapped.

"Didn't you catch a pokemon? Maybe you can use that." Rose said and I admired the girl's awesome memory. I grabbed the Pokémon's pokeball and threw it. Out popped the pokemon I looked at the small floating pokemon and all it reminded me of was what I found in my alphabet soup.

"What a wonderful Unown I believe it's the letter V." Rose's father said. "By the way I don't think I've met you before. My name is Charlie and I'm a ruin seeker. I came by Johto to find some things in the ruins of Alph but never expected them. I thought team rocket ran around in Johto but they've must've been kicked out by this new organization." Charlie replied. "But maybe you can use that pokemon to break us out and we can escape."

"Why did they catch you anyways?" I asked the man.

"Because I knew the ruin so well they needed my knowledge and research plus we were in their way so they caught us and threatened my daughter. I'm so sorry." I felt inclined to forgive the man and his daughter after all they did it to save each other.

"All right I'll try." I stared at my pokemon "What moves can you learn?" I watched as the pokemon floated up and down in response then just for no reason in fact I thought that's all it could do. '_Great_' I thought maybe Unown would distract our enemies by floating up and down maybe they would feel pity and let us go. Sure what a foolproof plan.

"Unown can use hidden power." Charlie said flatly.

"All righty then use Hidden power." I commanded. But Unown kept floating around. "Didn't you hear me I asked for hidden power!" Was I just that unlucky? Maybe hidden power was just hidden and I couldn't see what was happening. No, because if that was true we'd still be out right now. I kept thinking on how would I get my pokemon to attack. "Please." Boom! The door gave way with the attack. Oh great my pokemon demanded manners.

"Let's go!" Rose whispered not wanting to attract more noise than I have already. I kept on running with them Unown followed.

"What!" I shouted as a gigantic Tyranitar crashed in from the darkness and stopped us from going farther. Soon Charlie and Rose disappeared into the darkness and I was alone. The woman I saw earlier was with the Tyranitar. Following her in was a Misdreavous.

"Are you going to give up? Or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" The woman asked. I had no other choice but to obey. "Good choice girly." The woman smiled as I gave in not daring to attack. "But just in case Misdreavous psychic." I felt my arms and legs shoot out from under me I was being controlled by the Pokémon's psychic. "Come on you're so slow." The woman laughed as I clumsily walked to where she wanted. Tyranitar followed behind me.

"What do you need me for?" I asked.

"We need you to go into this chamber and fight whatever's in here so we may take the secrets inside." The woman said not even looking at me.

"But what if I fail. Then what?" I asked grumpily.

"Then you'd better hope that you don't fail." She replied darkly. "Here it is the chamber." The big doors towered over me and I watched as it echoed on the inside something was in there. "Go" I was pushed nearer and nearer the gate. '_I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be.'_ I thought as I went willingly through the doors of my greatest adventure yet.


	11. Chapter 11 The promise I made to a rock

Chapter 11- The promise I made to a rock

"Hey it's bigger in the inside." I replied in the dark during that whole scramble I smuggled my flashlight in my pocket before that strange woman could see it. Yeah that's what I'll call her Strange woman. As I walked through the tunnel I could only hear the water dripping and a strange echo "Come." was what it sounded like as if it wanted me to come I followed.

"Now what do I suppose is in here? Maybe a rare and valuable pokemon." Like I didn't have one. "Or maybe it's a caterpie it'd be disappointing if it were a caterpie." I kept a conversation with myself to keep from panicking. Soon it got too scary that I sent out my pokemon, all of them.

They looked around the tunnel having not the slightest clue what was going on. I had forgotten they had no idea only Unown was the real one who was clued in but only by a little bit. "I need to go into this chamber would you all like to help?" They all nodded.

"All right let's go down. Unown can you take us there by any chance?" I asked the pokemon showed no change in emotion and floated down the tunnel so I followed.

"Unown where are you going?" I asked to see what the pokemon was doing but it kept on going ignoring any comment I made not to be rude but only because it was that focused on getting to it's destination, like my grandma's GPS.

"Togepi." I said looking for my little pokemon. I heard no response, which gave me a scare. Where was my pokemon? "Brriii." I could hear my pokemon speak quietly as if it were on the other side of the tunnel. "Togepi come back here!" I exclaimed running after my pokemon leaving the guidance of my pokemon guide into the total darkness.

I turned my flashlight in front of me to see my little pokemon. I followed after it as it was happily skipping through the tunnel in a sing-songy voice. I came up and scooped up my little pokemon in my arms.

"Raack!" A voice chuckled and a giant shadow popped out of us. I could see the mouth of the shadow's rise. I screamed in terror and looked away to run. As I did I hit the ground and curled up in a fearful position. The demoniac shadow laughed at me then disappeared. I sat there petrified for a moment and then got up. I looked down at my pokemon, which was just sitting there laughing as if it were a comedy act. I could have died!

I looked at my pokemon and thought back to when the last time it caused me trouble. This pokemon was going to be the end of me!

"Totodile." I heard the raspy voice of my pokemon.

"Where are you guys?" I became very concerned that I would never find my friends again. I used the light to look around to search for them. And only a few feet away were my pokemon staring at me for an explanation.

"How far are we?" I asked and Unown kept on going with no reply. We followed for a moment to see that we were in a chamber. A shining light as bright as the bright sun shown from inside the room it was from a stone.

"Come here." I screamed as a deep voice said from the room. All my pokemon hid behind my leg in respect of the voice as if they knew what it was, all except Unown who did nothing really but stare.

"Who's there?" I asked looking around for an answer for the voice in the dark.

"It is okay Desiree child, I want you to come here and trust me." The voice boomed and it echoed.

"Where are you?" I cried out in the chamber still looking for the source I wasn't quite sure that I could trust the voice.

"Come to the stone." It commanded and we slowly made our way to the rock I thought _'This is ridiculous I'm wary of a stone.' _My pokemon followed in my fear. Like trainer like pokemon.

"Desiree do you trust me?" I discovered that the voice was coming from that stone the fiery energy glowed as it talked.

"Y-yes, Who are you?" I asked of course I didn't trust it. Who trusted a rock?

"I am the spring and I am the flame I rule the skies."

"But that doesn't make any sense." I argued with the rock.

"You will know me soon. The walls of the world will fall apart. Chaos will rule and peace will be corrupted. At the end all metaphors will be broken down. Desiree promise me one thing Desiree."

"What?" I could honestly say I'd never given my promise to a stone before.

"Promise me this." The stone stopped for a moment as if it were pausing for a breath. "When the time has come take hand and face the shadows." With that the stone faded to a grey as if it were dead.

Totodile came out from hiding and climbed up on the pedestal to look at the stone. He picked it up and looked at it and climbed down and tugged on my bag. "Do you want to keep that?" Totodile nodded and stuffed it in my pockets.

"All right now how do we get out of here?" I asked knowing that there was a strange woman with a strange Tyranitar waiting with a bunch of thugs. "How about we go here." I looked to find another passage a noticed the giant gate at the opposite end of the chamber. I never realized how big the ruins were. Not many adventures were made here.

"Uh why is this so hard to open?" After Bellsprout's vine whip and Totodile's bite. We couldn't open it. Unown then stepped up to the plate he stared at the door as if he was trying to magically open it all he did was stare at it. Unown looked so focused that it was like he was hurting himself being too focused on it. He started to turn blue and fall to the ground unconscious. How useful was that?

I scooped up the pokemon and set Togepi down who was in my arms the whole time. It skipped down to the gate and tapped on it and with a dramatic thud throughout the door and it opened with ease. I stared at my pokemon in surprise that a small pokemon like that could open such a big door. My pokemon were so unique.

I ran through the tunnel with a flashlight in my hand we rushed to get out of the dark chamber and out of the grasp of those trainers. They must have expected to find a pokemon that they couldn't fight so they dragged me into it.

"Hauntar!" A ghastly figured cried out and we all backed up in startlement. Togepi jumped from our group and greeted the figure. I saw that it was a Haunter. It laughed as Togepi played around with it. He picked Togepi up and started to juggle it around I had to admit Haunter was talented but my heart fluttered with concern. He then picked up Bellsprout who started to cry in fear and Totodile who started to laugh like Togepi.

This must have been the pokemon they were afraid of but I laughed at their piteous fear. Haunter seemed really friendly. "Haunter may we pass without a battle today?" The pokemon nodded and set my pokemon down on the ground.

It disappeared in the darkness and we went on our way we technically had our battle but not really. I called back all my pokemon except Unown and Totodile who stayed with me.

I could see the light of the surface I was almost home free. Halting to a complete stop what about Charlie and Rose! I left them in the ruin. Maybe if I got the police can help rescue them if I went and got them. Yes that was what I was going to do.

We ran into the light I could almost feel the fresh air as I walked through it. Temporarily I was blinded as I entered through it. When I could clearly see I panicked as I saw a giant generator and several thugs staring right at me. The woman was also there with her Tyranitar who was ready for battle!


	12. Chapter 12 Fire in the skies

**Chapter 12- Fire in the skies**

I jumped in terror as they all turned to me and grinned. The woman's grin was the worst of all it had evil all about her.

"Did you find me anything?" She laughed and her pokemon copied her. I got up from stumbling from the shift from blind then being able to see. Totodile stood at my side and so did Unown but I didn't know if it cared or not.

"Are you going to give me what I want or not?" She asked but I didn't answer she ordered her merciless pokemon to attack "Hyper beam." She cried.

"Unown use-" I never got to finish.

"Hauntar!" A shadowball hit the giant pokemon. It was that Haunter we met earlier.

"What! Fools you can't stop us we will succeed. Hyper beam again." I knew I needed to get out of here so I made a break for it. "Give me what you were given." The woman had a hard grip on me even with Totodile chomping on her leg and Unown hitting her she still held me fast. "You have such a special pokemon but I'm not interested." I kicked her in the shin and she cried out in pain. After she let me go I yanked my pokemon off her leg and we made a break for it. I turned around to see that Tyranitar's and Haunter's attacks were pointed to the generator.

"Desiree come on!" I heard Rose's voice call out to me. They had broken from the grip of whoever was guarding them. The generator was already building pressure up. Everyone started to run I called my pokemon back. Haunter followed us.

"Oomph." I fell flat on my face and Charlie and Rose were long gone to save me. I felt two strong arms pick me up and carry me a little ways. I saw it was the woman who I was just fighting. "You are so slow. I can't let you die we still need you." Oh great I was still needed. We got out and far enough away that the explosion impact only knocked us to the ground.

I looked over my shoulder to see the sky covered in smoke and fire the trees around were in flames the pokemon fire squad would be here in a few seconds. I go up and joined Charlie and Rose. The other villains were on the other side.

"Now are you going to give up or will we take it by force." The woman threatened but was stopped by sirens of the police. The woman looked at us and sighed. "Fall back. This isn't over yet Desiree I'll see you again."

The thugs sent out Weezing and Koffing and covered the air with even more smoke. We coughed and hacked I thought if Weezing evolved any more it's next evolution would be Hacking.

"Who were they?" Charlie whispered, "Do you know them?"

"Yes I do." I replied their eyes widened. "Voices in the smoke but now there is fire in the sky what's going to happen next?" I drifted off into talking to myself instead of the other two I then realized something I had never pieced together before. Those were the people that were at Professor Elm's lab. They were the voices in the smoke and now the fire in the sky.

"Thank you so much for helping me Desiree here I have a gift for you." Rose said handing me a small item I smiled.

"Oh thank you. You gave me a flashlight." I took the new flashlight gratefully. "Here you go this is yours." I gave him the half smashed half chewed on by my Totodile flashlight. "I'm sorry about that." Rose still smiled and accepted it but I may have caught her throw it to the side in disgust but I could understand that one. I said my goodbyes to the two of them and came up to Haunter.

"I'm sorry that your home is getting destroyed. What are you going to do now?" I asked the ghost pokemon.

It looked to the east I assumed it was looking to Ecruteak city. It was a great stop for ghost type pokemon. I smiled and wished him good luck. "See you later than." Haunter then floated off on the route that's where I needed to start going.

I could hear the screeching of tire wheels and the sirens flashing of the police. Out came Officer Jenny and several other police officers surrounded us. They looked at us as if we were the ones that blew up the ruins.

"You know that it's illegal to destroy ancient ruins don't you?" Duh! I knew that. I didn't let Jenny on of what I thought and nodded. Charlie was the one that stepped in. "Desiree here didn't do anything here."

"Like I believe that." Jenny scoffed.

Another figure on a motorcycle came into the picture and took a nasty dive like a stunt driver. The figure stood up as if nothing ever happened I watched as the person took the helmet off to see it was Leif! She looked at me and sighed and walked over to us.

"Of course when disaster strikes your always responsible for it." I glared at her and she grinned back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I don't need to tell the likes of you your in no position to resist." That was just an excuse but I didn't weasel it out of her anymore. She turned to Jenny and said "What is she charged with?"

"Arson and vandalism of an ancient ruin." Jenny noted.

Leif looked at me as if "You like getting yourself in trouble don't you?" I almost protested then I remembered that she hadn't actually said that. Leif then whispered something to Jenny and the woman nodded. "Come with me and say goodbye to your friends." Leif dragged me onto her motorcycle and threw me an extra helmet. She then drove off then stopped a few miles short of the next town.

"What happened here? You can consider yourself lucky I can't always be there for you like that." Leif held me by my arm I saw no smile from that woman that day or any other day in fact.

I started to explain all that happened leaving out a few details that I really didn't want her to hear. Her face turned somber and full of understanding she took this very seriously. But still there was no smile. "You mean to tell me that those people, those voices in the smoke." Her moment soon ended with an emotionless face again I even detected a little sense of anger. "Whatever you do avoid these people they will put an end to you. Stay out of the shadows and away from the smoke." With that Leif left me took the helmet back from me and drove off on her motorcycle. How rude! I now had to walk thanks to her.

I looked back at the sky it was filled with smoke and ash my heart broke for the first time. I realized that the Unown had nowhere to live their home was in smoke all those years and now it was wasted. I cried out in anger at the horrid deed. My pokeball opened from my bag and out came Unown. He stared at the ash filled air fire was spread out in the sky. All he did was look at it. I was sure that it was recalling all that happened in it's home. I thought I saw a small tear come from the pokemon. They were all refuges now pokemon flooded the sky trying to escape the fury of the environment. It was apparent now that these people were dangerous as the fire in the sky flooded the evening sky.


	13. Chapter 13 Bug boy

Chapter 13- Bug boy

"Unown return please." I called the pokemon back. Now it was time to move on. Where was that again? I looked at my travel map to see what was next. The map read Azalea town.

_'Ah the slowpoke well is there in that town and also that famous pokeball crafter Kurt.' _I remembered that green apricorn in my bag. It was time to go now.

I got back on my unbeaten path so I could continue to Azalea town to beat the gym there. Bugsy was it? The bug type trainer who was tough but I would need to train then.

"Use fury cutter!" A voice replied in the distance I realized it was a trainer battle.

"Block it with a poison sting!" Another voice defended. It was a trainer battle.

I went to see what the action was and I could see who it was. A young boy and his pokemon Ekans were battling a boy dramatically smaller with a Scyther.

Scyther laughed triumphantly as it dodged the attack with style. It rode the wind to a tree where it watched as the frustrated pokemon started wrapping it's elongated body trying to attack the pokemon. It shot at the pokemon like a rocket. But missed and face planted on the ground below. I laughed I didn't know this was a cartoon!

"What are you laughing at?" The trainer said grumpily and I stopped dead silent he apparently didn't appreciate that wonderfully entertaining comment.

"It's okay she's right it is very funny. False swipe." The mantis went in for an air strike. Ekans got itself in a defensive position like a snake waiting to strike oh wait! Ekans was a snake.

"Ekans no!" The trainer groaned as his pokemon fell to the ground out for the count. The boy with the bug types won. "You're lucky I'm not trying today." The boy was so arrogant and snotty.

I decided I had seen enough and walked into town not before looking down the slowpoke well. I didn't notice this but Togepi released itself in from its pokeball and looked down as well but wasn't as lucky as I was because it went head over heels through the well it cried through the dark chamber.

"Togepi no!" I cried and nearly fell over myself. "No don't need that I need to get Togepi." I looked around for something to get my troublesome pokemon. I looked for rope but found none.

"What are you doing?" A voice said.

"I'm trying to rescue my pokemon." I replied frantically.

"I can help." The boy came up to me I noticed it was the same one that battled that Ekans. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need a rope to go down there." I looked down seeing if I could still hear my pokemon.

"Allright. Caterpie and Weedle come I need you!" He cried and about two or three Caterpie and Weedle came out and started to mend a thick rope to use. As soon as it was made I slowly made the rope come down to where I thought Togepi was but there was nothing. I gripped the rope so tightly that I never expected what happened next. I screamed in terror as the rope was yanked down with me on it.

Bug boy grabbed at my legs and held me there as I hung there exhausted with pure exhaustion because I had been so roughed up from the walls of the well I would probably come out black and blue.

"Can you see anything?" I heard Bug boy call out. Bug boy yeah, that's what I would call him. I could see his purple hair at the tiptop of the well.

"No it's dark." I said feeling the wall for any sign of a light switch or something. Cadywhompus wasn't it?

"Use a flashlight or something?" Bug boy replied.

"You mean a torch?"

"No not a torch a flashlight."

"No torch is a flashlight in English."

"Oh I see. Do you need one?" He yelled from above.

"No I need batteries." I called back. "Ouch. Thank you." I rubbed my head at the new injury after he threw the batteries down upon my head. I put them into my flashlight and looked around.

"Do you see anything?" Bug boy asked.

"Yes there's a passage down here I'm going down it." I said.

"Wait you might get hurt down there. I'll go get help."

"Goodbye." That was the last thing I said to the boy as I descended down that tunnel. I could hear dripping of water drops as I went along the worn out tunnel. I could hear low moaning throughout the trip in there. I got so tired of being on my own that I called out some company.

"Totodile" My pokemon rasped.

"Totodile I need your help. Togepi is missing in this tunnel and I need your help." Totodile cocked it's head in confusion. "Oh never mind just follow me." I said to my not so faithful pokemon.

"Togepi hello? Are you there?" I said in a terrified voice.

"Totodile? Toto Totodile." My blue friend copied me.

"Where are you come out!" I screamed scaring the peedidles out of Totodile. I realized that I did and picked my poor pokemon up from the ground. It sniffed in terror and snuggled in my shirtsleeve. I smiled and allowed him to be there for a while until Togepi was found.

"Briiiiiiiiiii!" My skin crawled that was my pokemon crying. I could only think of the horrifying things that were happening to my beloved Togepi, horrible things. I ran as fast as my legs could handle making sure my pokemon didn't just slide out of my arms. "Togepi come out please!" I begged willing my heart to slow down. How elaborate were these tunnels?

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, only to catch my breath. But that was weakness. Because voices rang through my head horrid voices of taunting and mocking people who were all going after the same thing; me.

"You cannot make it Desiree." One rang out like a bell, a rusty bell.

"You're weak." The second rusty bell rang out.

"You can't raise a single pokemon well." The third one hit me like a gong. Hey wait a minute I did feel like I got hit, square in the head. I started to get really dizzy and could barely stand on my own two feet. Was I really this dramatic? No it was something else. But before I could truly answer that I blacked out. Typical right?

_"Desiree I coming for you." The horrifying voice was what brought me back from the dead, or so I thought. I could only see fog, the fog covered the whole room or sky. I wasn't sure about that one._

_ "What do you want?" I asked standing up in defense from the deadly voice but I was too afraid no wait that was lying I was petrified._

_ "I only want you to see how your future will become." It laughed. Why was it laughing? Was my life that interesting?_

_ There was no honest way of describing what now happened. I saw images of what looked like the future. But honestly they were trails of smoke. If anything were impossible this was. _

_ "But that's not possible." I whimpered. Apparently something got on my nerves._

"_Oh but it is. And it is inevitable." The voice laughed as I watched this horror movie. There I was standing on top of a cliff and behind me was a shadow. It struck me and I fell to my death._

_ "No one can wake you from this nightmare!"_

Note

I wanted to leave a thank you for those who like this story. This was a hard chapter to want to hammer out. Writers block stinks! I will probably give these notes every so often because I'm lazy.

WeS RoYaL asked a very good question about why people are going after Desiree well that's a good question, I don't know! I haven't gotten that far yet. As for Leif she seems to be a bigger rival than Gabriel. But yes it will seem Leif is going after Desiree all for good reasons. But I will find a time to exploit that.

I have been working hard on these pokemon that Desiree catches. If you haven't noticed yet these pokemon she catches are not perfect in any way. I did that on purpose. I feel that if I issue a challenge to my hero it will make it much more deep and interesting and you will probably get attached to the pokemon too. Totodile was an interesting pokemon saying that he is a shiny. But going through much animal genetics I have decided to make shinies have a dangerous gene going around. Bellsprout is a talent at throwing tantrums. Togepi would probably win an award for best Toddler. Unown I'm not sure I haven't talked to him much all he does is sit and stare nothing else.


	14. Chapter 14 To let go

Chapter 14- To let go.

-Desiree's mother-

I sat there on the windowsill on a lonely spring day. Today it was May 11th, mother's day. How I wished that Desiree could come home but I had already sent her away. She's been sending me money as her wins kept coming. I took forty percent of her wages when she won battles. Was twenty-five dollars bad?

Typhlosion looked at me he knew I was hurt. He growled softly trying to get my attention. "Typhlosion do you remember when we were on our journey?" I sighed going back to memory lane. I was a small girl around my daughter's age and its funny because I had the same attitude as my daughter. Call it small dog syndrome but we don't let one thing ever stop us.

When I got to Professor Elm's lab I saw him. I saw a fiery pokemon called Cyndaquil. It was a partnership at first sight. When I chose my partner I overheard young Professor Elm say to his acquaintances "That girl is something else."

That phrase sparked an even bigger fire in me. I followed that motto as I roamed Johto fighting the gym leaders and the notorious Team Rocket. Yes, I was part of the fall of Team Rocket. I would of thought that they would try to invade again but nothing ever happened. Rumors started flowing around when I had Desiree that a new organization kicked them out. No one knows the name of that organization but I feared for my daughter. I followed the news and heard about the attack on the lab. I prayed that my daughter had left by that time. But to my fear I saw her, it wasn't a clear picture of her but still I saw her and on her back was a Totodile on her shoulder. Oh how cute! A Totodile she chose a Totodile.

Desiree had always had a rivalry with this one girl Gabrielle. I remembered she would come home crying when that girl would push her into the creek, or the hive a Beedrill. I didn't mean to be horrible to my daughter or anything but I loved caring for her.

When I was on my journey I remember one great thing, the one thing that was exciting in my typical pokemon trainer life was in the ruins of Alph. I went into the ruins to fall down a tunnel and collapsed on me. When I was trying to find my way out when I heard a stone that could talk. I soon found out that it was angry with me.

"You have trodden on ancient grounds. I am furious with you." Well duh if it was a bug no trespassing thing of course you would be angry! "Now you will pay by your own blood and your blood will face the consequences." I never knew what that meant until very recently when the explosion of the ruins of Alph happened. Many pokemon lost their homes and guess what? My daughter was there. Tears swelled up in my eyes and Typhlosion attempted to wipe the tears from my eyes.

The words of that rock made sense. I wouldn't have to suffer anything but to make it really unbearable it would all happen on my daughter. She would be in mortal danger all her life. Everyone will be after her as they are now. It was all my fault did I love my daughter at all?

An idea came to me that I could warn my daughter about what could happen next. I needed to do it quick. But I feared that someone else would come and intercept that message. So I wrote in code only my daughter would understand. Well I guess anyone else could but that was beyond the point.

451991855 182114 I started to write. I hoped that these were more than just numbers to her. I continued to write and grumbled. Why did I write such a large letter?

I stuffed it in a pink envelope and called out a messenger "Go Noctowl." I called out my pokemon. It hooted happily, Finally a job for him. "I need you to go find my daughter and give her this." I handed my pokemon the envelope and told him to guard it with its life.

I sighed as the pokemon flew out the window and trilled as he flew off. I prayed under my breath that Noctowl wouldn't get hurt either and that he'd return with news that I'd like to hear.

"Typhlosion. Do you remember having that much fear?" I looked at my pokemon who looked shocked, apparently not. "The world is changing for the worse and there's nothing we can do to stop it." I hated being powerless and so would my daughter.

There I stood on that windowsill waiting for something to change. I sat there with only one friend. I had thought about ordering my daughter to come back. But there wasn't any love in that. My parents had tried to do that but I never listened. I knew they loved me but there was no way I was going to quit halfway. Yes I eventually settled down just before my father's death and regretted not spending any time with him. Was that how I was supposed to become? Was I supposed to die alone? Would my daughter regret not coming home? I shook the heavy thoughts out of my head.

The reason I didn't call her home was because I loved her. I loved and cared about her so much I let her go. The greatest adventure I had in life so far was to let go.

How'd you like the Mothers day special?

This had to come out on Mothers day in order for it to work. I hope that this revealed something very important about the plotline. Desiree's mother loved her that she let go of her daughter to allow her to go on this journey. Is that not love?

Thank you and have a happy mothers day.


	15. Chapter 15 Slug and Slo

Chapter 15- Slug and Slo

Waking up was always a pain for me. I loved sleeping normally I got all the quiet time I needed then. But wait why was I sleeping? I was trying to find Togepi and I was carrying Totodile not sleeping. I willed myself to wake up.

"Hey Slug what are we going to do about her?" A slow and delayed voice asked. I thought I was listening to Bullwinkle here.

"I don't know yet. She knows nothing yet. Maybe if we leave her here she'll be found sooner or later." The man named Slug replied.

"But what if she's a spy or something." The voice said again.

"If she's a spy Slo. We'll have to get rid of her." I shuddered and was glad I wasn't a spy. But wait how would they know? I was still in danger. Right now I wished that I could be home with my mom. Wait! Either today or yesterday was mother's day! I totally forgot!

I tried moving and was successful. Wasn't I supposed to be immobile? I started to doubt these men were a threat.

"Hey Slug be careful of that Slowpoke! We need it's tail perfect." They were poachers and they were cutting of the tails of the pokemon for profit. The monsters!

"Look Slo that girl is waking up! What do we do?" The man panicked as I made a fatal mistake of moving as if I were awake his direction.

"She can't do anything right now. Hurry up and get these tails cut." It was time to wake up now. I looked around as quick as I could Totodile stood right next to me with a muzzle on and I could see poor Togepi in a cage. Togepi was fine with it but then I noticed all the sad and depressed Slowpoke who lost their tail.

"Stop it right now." I stood up trying to put on my brave face but of course I didn't really have any sense of bravery right now. The men just laughed at me and got closer like a fearful animal I backed up.

"What are you going to do about it punk?" The man named Slo laughed. What was I going to do about it? I had no power over them like Leif did. But what I did was a little power that may be enough to stop these thugs.

"Go Bellsprout!" The men looked at me if I were crazy. They stopped and stared at my pokemon, which wobbled uncertainly. They then laughed I was sure they thought it a joke.

"That twig is going to stop us?" Slo laughed maliciously. "Then let's pull some weeds Slug." He held out a pokeball and I waited to see what it was going to be. Out came two pokemon. No fair! They can't use two pokemon.

I started to get goosebumps. Wait? Why goosebumps I wasn't that scared about dumb and dumber here. I looked down to see a pinkish pig at my feet. It was a slowpoke still bleeding from tail docking. It looked at me and smiled, I thought that Slowpoke were slow! But that was beyond the point the point was now that there was a Snubull and a Grimer both looking to fight.

"Vine whip!" Bellsprout sprung at the two pokemon with it's green vines and struck multiple times at the ruffians. The Slowpoke quickly zipped over to aid my pokemon. It growled at the two that cut its tail off, I could understand that one because I would do the same if I were in his shoes.

"Bellsprout use tackle!" I ordered. The Slowpoke followed with a water gun. The two pokemon were forced back. By this time my Totodile finally figured out how to get his muzzle off.

"Grimer use mud shot!" Slo ordered.

"Snubull use growl!" Slug replied.

"Slug use attacks that actually hurt your opponents!" Slo barked at poor Slug. Even though they were poachers I felt pity for the poor guy.

"But I thought growl was an attack." He whined.

"No it's not it does nothing." He growled. "Now use an attack!"

"Okay Snubull use Bite!" Slowpoke quickly dodged the attack and gave Snubull a body slam. Grimer stood there staring dumbfounded at the Slowpoke. He like any other had expected a slower pokemon.

"What?" Slo gasped. "Mud shot!" The pokemon took aim. I stood there waiting for impact on my pokemon but again Slowpoke beat them to the punch. The pokemon were shoved back more. The men decided they were out of their league and turned to retreat. I laughed in victory and totally forgot about my Togepi. Togepi! I ran to the cage and unlocked the door. The small pokemon crawled up into my arms and started to cry. I rocked my pokemon in my arms and felt so much relief that my pokemon was returned. Who knew what those two chuckleheads would of done to my Togepi.

The Slowpoke that helped came up to me and looked at the little Togepi in my arms. I had an idea what he was going to ask. So I helped him by verifying it.

"Slowpoke do you want to come?" I asked and in reply the pokemon jumped into my free arm. I almost dropped both of them but managed to balance them both. I reached into my pocket for a pokeball then into my giant bag. I found one last one.

I threw it at him and he accepted it with open arms. The ball rocked for a short time then clicked.

I tried to remember all the pokemon I had caught on my trip so far. Let's see here I had a Shiny yet mentally slow Totodile, a crybaby Bellsprout, a naughty Togepi, an enigmatic Unown, and a speedy/tailess Slowpoke. What else could a girl ever want?

I started my venture out of the well expecting to see the police lights and thousands of officers surrounding the well. But it was actually quiet as I went up. Bug Boy did end up bringing a few officers including their head officer Jenny and even Leif was there. I discovered this when my favorite person assisted me out of the well.

Leif looked at me in disbelief and excused me from the investigation after a few questions. Now what would I do? I thought it'd be right to go to the pokemon center first so Slowpoke could get something for his tail or lack of tail.

Nurse Joy did treat Slowpoke and all the other victims they were all either relocated or adopted by someone who pitied them and wanted them to have a decent life. But by Slowpokes power and determination I had no doubts he would be fine despite the tail loss.

When it was time to leave the center I gathered all my pokemon and tried to get out the door. The reason I tried to and not succeeded was I felt someone bump into me. I shrugged it off and kept walking until I realized something really drastic. My belt with my pokeballs were gone!


	16. Chapter 16 Training wreck

Chapter 16- Training wreck

I frantically looked on the floor in hopes that I just dropped it and that it wasn't stolen. But to my misfortune it wasn't there. Someone must have stolen it. But who? I was now on a mission to find my lost belt with my pokemon. It would be really hard to find it. But I had high hopes that I could get it back.

"You dropped this." I whipped around to see a short, silver haired old man with a puckered brow in his hand was my belt! I took the belt grateful that nothing went missing or that I didn't need to cause a scene about it.

"How could you just leave your belt unguarded? It could have been stolen!" He growled at me with that horrifying frown. By my wild expression he sighed. "My name is Kurt I'm this towns pokeball crafter." Pokeball crafter! That reminded me of the apricorn I had in my bag that I got towards the beginning of my journey.

"Kurt? The pokeball crafter Kurt? It's a pleasure to meet you. Can you make a pokeball out of this?" I showed him the green apricorn. He showed no break of emotion and took the apricorn.

"Fine. I will have your pokeball done in a day." With that he left to what I thought would be his guild. Now what would I do?

"Did you see how strong he was?" A girl replied to her friend who was accompanied by her pokemon.

"Yeah I'm lucky that I won with my pokemon. That was really hard." They must have been talking about the Azalea gym leader.

I thought to myself was I even ready to do something like that? This was my second gym battle and my pokemon didn't get much stronger from last time. Maybe a training session was in order.

I walked out by the forest and sent out Slowpoke and Totodile. I then walked through some tall grass to see if I could find something to fight. I tried to advance but I felt my leg snag on a vine I tried to free myself but every time I even tried to struggle I would get more entangled in it.

"Help me." My pokemon dashed into the tall grass with me and got caught in the vines. "I meant get help. Not to make the problem worse." I groaned not daring to move in case I got myself more tangled. That worked out for a while until I was shoved even farther by my struggling pokemon.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice from someone, someone familiar. I looked around but couldn't see anyone. "I asked you what are you doing?" The voice barked.

"I was training my pokemon and I got stuck." I sighed as I felt the vine get tighter.

"Well your training got you in an angry nest of Tangela and Tangrowth."

I felt the arms of the Tangrowth throw me around I screamed in terror.

"What do I do?" I moaned.

"Nothing you can do." The voice said the arms started to wrap around the throat. I slowly started to panic. Slowly? No I was rapidly panicking. I was going to die.

"Please help." I cried maybe pity would work.

"Get them free." The voice replied. I soon was able to breath as I was let down I stood on the ground dazed gasping for breath. I looked up to see a Machop and a Machoke. But that wasn't the important part I saw someone I recognized. The mean girl I met at the beach. What was she doing here?

"Why do you have a tailless slowpoke?" She looked at my pokemon. "Along that pokemon? You know he can't evolve now?"

"Why not'? I scoffed.

"Because they need to fish out a Shelder with it's tail in order to evolve. He can't do that when he has no tail." She had a point there.

"Bur it doesn't mean he isn't strong." I scoffed the girl rolled her eyes. "See I'll battle you to prove it." I called out my Slowpoke out. This may have regrettably been the stupidest thing I have ever done.

"Fine if that is what you want." She reached into her bag to get an ultra ball. She was way ahead of me in the game I would surely lose. "Gyrados go!" I swallowed hard Gyrados had a hot temper not to mention really powerful moves.

But that didn't stop me from trying it anyways "Slowpoke lets use take down." The attack hit but Gyrados was still there.

"Iron tail." She called out to her pokemon. Just by the size of the pokemon I knew my poor Slowpoke would be crushed. But my pokemon came through and moved out of the way just in time. The iron tail hit and missed by a tails length, which was something my pokemon, didn't have.

"Slowpoke I have an idea." I replied looking at the snake like sea monster. Slowpoke nodded, he knew what I was going to do. "Let use bite." The other two looked at us in confusion as Slowpoke charged at Gyrados.

"That was foolish of you. Gyrados when he get's close enough to you, I trust you know what to do." The pokemon smiled at it's trainers words very much like how Slowpoke and I got our plan of attack. But I was glad to surprise the two as my pokemon charged straight at the head of the behemoth. They were expecting me to drive my pokemon straight at them but at the last minute Slowpoke took a sharp turn and climbed up the body of Gyrados and stood on it's head and bit the pokemon. Gyrados cried in pain and I saw it's trainer have a small issue where she couldn't control her pokemon. But they got a grip fast, way too fast for my liking. " Smart. But not smart enough Gyrados use Extreme speed." I felt my heart stop beating for a minute she was catching on to my moves. I didn't know her pokemon could use that move. I watched in horror as Slowpoke was knocked off his pedestal on the cold hard ground; knocked out.

I ran to my pokemon and gently set him in my arms. I stroked his belly and spoke softly words of encouragement. I was proud of my pokemon for getting that far a small Slowpoke was no match of a Gyrados like that.

"Well let me tell you that was an impressive battle. I never thought you would get that far." Would her arrogance ever end?

"Thank you." Was all I could say I was more worried about Slowpoke then I was about our loss.

"My name is Karrie by the way. Aren't you the girl that was at the lab when the attack happened? Or when the ruins of Alph blew up?"

"Yes." I replied wondering how Karrie knew all this.

"Well that's just great. You also bring bad luck to whomever your by." She laughed at my misfortune, which just set me off.

"I am not bad luck! It was coincidental." I argued my voice raising.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway because it still happened anyway." This girl loved getting on my bad side.

"Well I bet your not miss luck herself." I retorted. Kassie for a moment looked a little hurt but changed her expression really quick.

"I don't need luck I only need skill which is something you don't have." I felt my heart shatter into tiny little pieces at that comment. Why did I care what she thought?

I was probably really lucky for what happened next or I might of just accidently started world war three. "Kassie what are you doing here?" I heard another grumpy voice say. I whipped around to see Kurt standing there.

"I was helping this girl out Dad." Why didn't I see that one coming? They had the same attitude, the same angry voice, and they looked very similar.

"Hey aren't you that kid that gave me that green apricorn?" Kurt snorted. "Here is your pokeball I got it done faster because I have a client I needed to get the pokeballs done for a client so I rushed to get it done." I couldn't believe how gruff and rude the man was.

"Thank you sir." I replied taking the pokeball. It was well polished for a pokeball. I looked at the type of ball it was. But to no avail did I find out what type of ball it was. '_I'll call it a Kurt ball'_ I placed my Kurt ball in my giant bag and watched as Kassie and her father leave back for Azalea town.

I looked at Slowpoke who fully recovered. That's where an idea came to me. "I'll name you Speedy" Speedy grinned as I gave him his name and I knew he liked it. It was by his hard training and determination even through his hardships that he got his name. Now it was on both of our minds; Training was over.


	17. Chapter 17 X- Scissor

Chapter 17- X- scissor

"Am I even ready for this?" I said to myself feeling utterly defeated. Even though I hadn't even battled yet. Speedy was following me as we got back into town. I stared at the door of the gym, which seemed to tower over me. I slowly got myself to get closer and closer to the door I never realized how nervous I was. I willed hand to knock the door.

"Yes?" Bug Boy! I mistakenly even blurted that out. "No my name is Bugsy." He laughed. "Are you here for a gym challenge?"

"Y-yes I challenge you." I replied nervously. He laughed again and ran into the gym. I sheepishly followed. Speedy shook his head and followed. "Welcome." A robotic voice said. "You must be a challenger right? Click the button on the screen yes or no." I rubbed my finger across the screen and the computer beeped in success. "You may continue on your journey to battle the gym leader. Beware of obstacles on your way." Obstacles what obstacles are in a gym?

"Are you enjoying it so far?" I heard Bug boy call out from the back.

"Bug Boy? Where are you?"

"My names Bugsy."

"What do I do?"

"You talk to the computer she'll tell you what to do. Goodbye see you later." The intercom shut off leaving me alone with the computer.

"Hello Desiree." I heard the voice of the computer echo through the room.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"It is registered in your pokedex." I reached in my bag to retrieve my pokedex.

"But how? I thought it was a tool to learn about pokemon."

"Yes that is true. But it also contains the trainers license in case you lose it or you want to sign up for the pokemon league." The computer noted.

"Pokemon league?" I asked.

"Yes the pokemon league is a tournament in which you compete with all the top trainers in a duel battle. It's in a few months. Are you interested in signing up?"

"So is that why everyone does gym battles?"

"No, the pokemon league is a tournament that is optional and you can sign up for it. What you are thinking of is the elite four and the champion. You may still battle these guys without having to sign up. But you still must get all the badges for both. Would you like to sign up?"

"Sure." Why not?

"Please place your pokedex on the scanner to begin."

"What scanner?"

"The one behind you." A device popped out behind me and I willingly placed it on there. "Congratulations you are now signed up for the pokemon league. Now you must complete your set of gym battles to qualify."

"Now what do I do?"

"You fight the gym leaders."

"No that's not what I meant. I meant what do I do here?"

"You must make it through the puzzling maze to get to the gym leader Bug Boy." I thought I heard a note of bantering in it's voice.

"Bugsy." Bugsy randomly spoke from apparently the back of the gym he didn't take that one too well.

"I understand I have to get through the maze. But how?"

"You must figure out by passing each puzzle." Computer said vaguely.

"No that's not what I meant." I whined.

"I have helped as far as I can help." The monitor disappeared.

"Bug Boy your computer is defected." I yelled.

"I am not defective and preform my duties quite well." The computer retorted back.

"Are all gyms like this? I didn't see a computer at Falkner's."

" Most of them are installed with one except Falkner and gym leader Whitney have not yet converted."

Converted? That sounded strange. Should I be suspicious? "Why not?" I asked.

"They don't believe a computer system is morally right. Don't you have a gym leader to fight?"

"Yes I do." With a full sense of distrust to the computer I left to solve the puzzle on my own. The gym was decorated like a jungle and crickets chirped as I tried to get through the dense jungle. It was the Tangela all over again. Vines snatched at my heel I felt intense pain as I tripped through the foliage. Maybe venturing through jungles was just not my thing.

"Whoa that's a long drop." I stepped back before I nearly fell off the edge. There were three platforms that were hovering over the edge. I stepped on one which then came out from under my feet and made it to the next stop. Lucky break.

I walked down a little bit and the rustling of the bush alarmed me. I braced myself in a defensive position and found it to be a boy. He looked to be about ten. "I challenge you to a battle." Okay since it was rude not to accept I did anyway " Go Caterpie." The little bug squirmed around.

I sent out Speedy in response. He looked at the caterpie and scoffed apparently he was no match for the tailless pokemon. "Water gun" I said as the stream of water struck the bug it was all it took to defeat it.

"No! not my Caterpie." The boy ran to his pokemon as I moved on. I came to another set of platforms. I stepped onto the one of my choice, which zipped around to another trainer. Dang it!

"Paras go." She called out a little grass mushroom crab. "Use scratch." At this point I had chosen Unown.

"Hidden power." Paras looked a little unsure of itself as Unown stored power. The empty stare that my pokemon gave it probably did not help.

"What are you doing? Attack." The trainer shrieked which snapped Paras out of its ill confidence. "Stun spore." The yellow gas like material was dispensed from the abdomen of the pokemon.

"Unknown use Hidden power. Again." This repetitive attack started to get really old but I had no choice. I was lucky in the fact that the hidden power blocked the stun spore from reaching us.

"No Paras!" She exclaimed as the pokemon lay unconscious. She picked her pokemon up and left to go heal her pokemon. I wasn't too happy about that. She took the hovercraft that would lead me back. I was stuck!

"Bug Boy your system is defective." The intercom switched on with a snickering laughter.

"How are you going to get out of this one?" He was apparently enjoying himself. Not for long though.

"When I get out of this pickle I'm going to give you a challenge." I chided him for his cocky attitude.

"Really? I can't wait to see that. Bug pokemon can't be beat that easily." He snorted.

"If you ever have given out a gym battle then you've been beat before." I replied. Silence went over the intercom.

"Have the computer show you how to get out." The intercom became silent once more.

"Computer. I need you."

"I'm here what do you need?" Computer switched on.

"Can you help me get off this ledge. I got stuck."

I thought I heard her snicker before she began to talk. "Sure I'll reroute the hovercraft to come pick you up."

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked.

"No." Of course she was she had issues saying no.

"Then why are you laughing?" I asked.

"I'm not. I'm amused." The computer said smugly.

"That's the same difference." I barked. The hovercraft then came to pick me up. I've had such an embarrassing time so far.

"Relax there's one more set of puzzles. Your almost done with the first part." What! First part! I thought I was almost done.

"Oh okay then what's next?" I asked.

"Find the right hovercraft so you can go to the gym leader. You will need a quick heal so please place your pokeballs on my healing pad." I willingly did what the computer asked. She healed them at a rapid pace.

I was ready now. "Wait did I tell you this."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Two of these pads when stepped on will take you out of the gym and you will have to start over again."

Again? I had to do this again? There was no way no how I wanted to do it twice. So this was it. This was my chance to show the gym leader that I was capable of beating him.

I reached the area where the three hovercrafts stood. Jungle covered where the hovercrafts led to. I had no idea where to go I was going in blindly. "

"Computer what do I do now?"

"Do eeny miney mo." Okay that might just be what I needed to do.

I recited the old child's game. "My mother told me to pick the very best one and you are it. " I picked the one on the left.

"You chose left." Computer stated. I know I chose left. But was it a great choice?

I cautiously stepped on the hovercraft fearing that I made the wrong choice. " I see you've found me." Bugsy replied. He smiled with a pokeball in his hand ready to challenge me.

"Now I want to battle you." I pulled out a pokeball of my own.

"Allrighty then I will call out my first pokemon. Scyther." The green mantis came out and called out triumphantly. It was determined for battle and so was I.

"Totodile go!" I called out.

"A shiny Totodile wow! But a Totodile's a Totodile. I have battled many Totodile in my career. I know how to deal with them." He laughed I started to rethink my strategy a little bit. Since most trainers had a Totodile on hand he would know how defeat them. "Scyther scratch." Why such a simple move?  
"Totodile use water gun." I had already previously known that he had issues of preforming a successful water gun.

The scratch attack came down on Totodile who attempted to use a water gun. But it was more of a squirt gun. I was forced to change my attack. "Bite." I watched in relief as Totodile made it's mark. Bugsy looked slightly impressed but that was quickly changed as he changed his plan of attack or this was part of the original plan.

"X- Scissor." He laughed. My whole body trembled in despair. How tough was this pokemon? X- Scissor was a high level move and in my perspective the toughest move a Scyther could ever use against us. The two scythes on the pokemon started to glow with unused energy, for the moment at least it would soon turn on my pokemon.

With a full on charge I watched helplessly as my chances of winning grew slim and nonexistent. Scyther meant business and I'm not sure we were that ready..

Totodile had no way of escaping the attack and I was sure that he would not survive it. Now it was time for my last resort.


	18. Chapter 18 Arrival of my Rival

Chapter 18- The arrival of my rival

It hit at full speed and there was no way we could dodge it. I watched as Totodile rolled out onto the ground nearly toppling of the edge. That would of ended very bad. I watched in shame as Scyther and Bugsy stood proudly. They knew the drill. I was just a normal average trainer to them. No I don't think I was even that.

I looked at my pokemon in guilt as he grimaced in pain. He would feel even worse in the morning. It was probably the best thing to recall him. This time he allowed it.

"Togepi go." Maybe that was a stupid mistake.

Bugsy rolled his eyes. I felt like rolling into him. "Scyther U-Turn." The pokemon tackled into Togepi then returned into his pokeball. Togepi got back up into a defensive position. He was ready to defend himself.

"Metapod go." I stared in disbelief at the pokemon he sent out. Didn't he have a pokemon that was worth battling? "Harden."

"All right then use Metrnome." I watched as Togepi wiggled it's small precious fingers around. It was a random chance that it would be a good attack. Here it came flamethrower! Metapod rolled over unconscious.

Bugsy sighed and sent out his other pokemon Kakuna. I found it hard to believe that Kauna evolved into Beedrill the angriest pokemon alive. I was a little more wary of it than of Metapod. Since Bugsy's pokemon were at such a high level the Kakuna could evolve at any time. I knew a sting from Beedrill would do Togepi in.

"Poison sting" The sharp needles flooded onto the field Togepi was lucky and dodged most of the attack. But still got hit. The pokemon shivered with the thought of being poisoned. I ordered Togepi to attack anyways. "Metranome." The pokemon redid the attack this time it was a Swift. Stars flew on the battlefield and rumbled the battlefield. Kakuna was out for the count. Now I knew who we had to face; that horrid Scyther. I was right.

"Scyther come on out." Bugsy was confident his pokemon would not fail him. The two scythes came down in a ready position; this was it. Togepi would now suffer because of me. "Metranome." I replied acting as brave and hopeful as I could.

"X- Scissor." The attack built up as my anticipation did. Togepi finally used it's attack. A white ball of light formed for a minute but then disappeared. I had no idea what attack it was or even if it was an attack. Bugsy shrugged and watched his attack be put into motion. The impact was so tough that Togepi rolled over and was motionless. I recalled my pokemon in fear that Bugsy wasn't done.

Who would I send out now? I had Bellsprout, Unown, and Speedy. I thought about it for a moment then decided who it would be. "Speedy go!" My pokemon came out ready to go.

"Use a water gun." The pokemon shot a strong force of water at the opponent, which was then thrown to the ground by the attack. Bugsy just ordered his pokemon to get up.

"Wing attack." The pokemon dived into position. Speedy dodged it and Bugsy growled he never expected an attack like that. He tried it again and again until Scyther wore himself out completely. He then stopped the torture and switched his plan of attack. "Double team." The room filled up with empty copies of Scyther. We looked around to find the right one. But I had no idea which one it was.

"Double hit." I couldn't believe it, Speedy was struck from every end and the attacks may have gone from copies but they were real. Speedy was pushed into a corner and I got an idea on how to stop it. "Water gun with a spin." Water rushed out of every corner of the room as well knocking out copies of the Scyther until there was just one left.

The original Scyther stared at us menacingly ready to strike in anger. It growled and gasped in exhaustion. Bugsy just smiled. "X- Scissor." His famous attack was what I expected him to do.

"Slowpoke no!" I watched in horror as the attack actually did something. Slowpoke was fast but not fast enough. "Bite." I ordered after I realized my pokemon still stood. But Scyther dodged it. In frustration I wanted to pull those wings off so it couldn't dodge as well. But that would have been cruel.

But then a flash of white light came up from behind Scyther and Bugsy I was as equally surprised and shocked. What was that? The attack was so strong that Scyther was humbled by it. It never touched my pokemon. Scyther was out for the count and I had won my second gym battle.

Bugsy smiled and said to himself just loud enough that I could hear him. "That was a future sight wasn't it?" I knew what future sight was. I had heard cases of it destroying ships. The worst case was the one in Sinnoh with the legendary trio. They had taken out an entire ship of wanted convicts. They were all pokemon hunters. I was amazed at the power of that one attack. How did Togepi pull that one off?

"Congratulations. Here is your gym badge." Bugsy presented the badge to me. I held it up in excitement there was nothing more glorious than winning a gym badge.

I left the gym in a prideful stride with Speedy behind me. There was nothing that would shake us off of this path. Except my least favorite person ever. "Oh look if it isn't Desiree the desperate." I knew too well who that was. Gabrielle.

"If it isn't Gabby." She grinded her teeth as I knew she hated that nickname.

"What have you been doing? Losing?" She laughed.

"No." I whined. "Have you?"

"No." She whined back.

"I bet you don't have a single gym badge." I snorted.

"How many have you gotten?" She replied.

"Two." Her face went pale.

"Oh what an amateur." Gabby sighed purposely.

"You haven't told me how many you had." I said smiling.

"I have… oh nevermind it doesn't matter if I have only one or two or even three. I challenge you to a battle." She growled.

"I accept." If I fought off Bugsy I could fight my rival.

"Quilava go!" Her pokemon must of gotten stronger because her pokemon were much more advanced than mine. I couldn't use Bellsprout but I was confident that Speedy or Totodile could fight well being a water type. She also must have other pokemon so I needed to plan that one out.

I then realized something as I thought about all my pokemon. "Wait I have to go heal!"


	19. Chapter 19 The struggle

Chapter 19- The struggle

"Too late now you have to battle me with the rest of your pokemon." I should of seen that one coming but I was too prideful to even see it. I sent out Speedy reluctantly. He was still standing but he was probably weaker than Quilava.

"Too bad it isn't that Totodile. But this pig will be equally as fun." I wanted to just tackle her to the ground when she insulted my pokemon. But then I thought I'd just surprise her with my pokemon's speed.

"Let's start out with an Ember. But be gentle wouldn't want it to lose a leg or an ear." She laughed at my pokemon's misfortune. Her mistake. Now my pokemon was all fired up.

"Water gun." The stream of water poured all it's power onto Quilava. The look on both of their faces was the best part of it all too. But she hadn't seen anything yet.

"Fine she's asking for it." What was I asking for? "Flame wheel." I had to admit she was stepping up the game a little. "There's no way Slowpoke can escape this." Yes there was it was called Speedy.

"Dodge it." Gabrielle didn't believe me by the look on her smug little face. But I enjoyed watching Slowpoke being chased around by a giant ball of fire while the look on Gabrielle's face I wanted to just sit there and laugh.

"Stay still while I run you over with Flame wheel!" She screamed. Okay I lost it. I was rolling on the ground laughing, hard. This only made my rival angrier.

"Use a water gun now." I snickered as Quilava was pushed down by the torrent of water. This was amazingly entertaining.

"Quilava no!" She cried picking her pokemon up. She looked at me and growled. "All right it's on now. Get ready for a real battle." This was getting much more serious. "Geodude." She called out. The rock pokemon buffed itself up while I was changing my attack strategy. I also became more cautious with this pokemon.

"Bite." I ordered.

"Smack down." She laughed. The tables had surely changed.

"Slowpoke no! Let's use water gun," The water stream worked but it wasn't enough to change the fact that she was going to attack us.

"Tackle." The pokemon slammed into mine. This Geodude was fast, maybe even faster than Speedy.

"Body slam." I ordered.

"You too Geodude." The impact of both attacks threw both of them to the ground in a heap. We waited to see who would get up. To my horror it was Geodude.

"Ha!" She said gloatingly. "You aren't as strong as I thought." Yet I beat what looked like her toughest pokemon.

"Bellsprout go!" I said regretting my choice. But it was also the only choice I had. "Vine whip." The grassy vines struck at Geodude.

"Tackle." The rock pokemon slammed into mine. Bellsprout got up slowly tears stained into it's eyes. No! I thought it couldn't do that now! "Weakling of a pokemon. Body slam!" My pokemon was being pushed around but still stood. But it still was crying in fear. Soon it hid behind my legs and cowered there. "Face it Desiree Magikarp are stronger than that weed." That comment hurt I could see it in Bellsprout's eyes.

"Hold on Gabrielle let me handle this one." She looked at me and said "Five minutes. You have five minutes or the battle is mine." Pressured I talked to my pokemon very slowly to try and convince it to battle.

"Bellsprout what's wrong there's nothing to cry about. Ignore what that bully just said to you. I ignore it." I wiped the tears from my pokemon. "If you go out there and battle you never know what will happen." I pointed to Geodude in context. "I hear Geodude are just a big pile of rocks."

"I heard that." Gabrielle barked.

"I know you did." I continued to speak." Did you know when I was a kid I cried a lot too." My pokemon was silent. "But my mother told me that if I quit I wouldn't get half the experiences I had today. I was always scared of many things but that never stopped me and it shouldn't stop you." I felt horrible as a pep teacher.

"Two minutes tick tock tick tock." Gabby said rudely.

"Be patient!" I yelled back at her. "Do you want to battle now?" Bellsprout nodded and waddled back on the field. I sighed in relief everything would be fine now.

"Let's start out with poison powder." I called out as the purple dust poured out on the Geodude who coughed and hacked in response.

"Body slam." Bellsprout was pushed away and for a moment I saw my pokemon just stare at the other pokemon as if she was about to cry. "Oh no." I whispered to myself expecting to go through that again. But Bellsprout talked itself through it and stood its ground.

"Great how about a vine whip." Bellsprout had no problem lashing Geodude with the vine whip.

"Kick dirt at Bellsprout." Cheater! That was a dishonest move by her. Bellsprout moaned as it tried to remove all the dirt in it's eyes. "Bellsprout!"

"Geodude Body slam." Bellsprout was once more pushed to the ground.

Then something totally new happened I watched as a glowing light flashed through the dust and dirt. Only one thing could have been happening. Bellsprout was evolving!

"Weepinbell." The new pokemon chirped. It looked like a giant pear with a mouth. "Weepinbell that's great! What can you use?" I looked it up on my pokedex "Acid, Poison powder, Stun spore, and Vine whip." The pokedex rolled off all the moves.

"Use acid." I asked and got what I asked for. Geodude struggled to get itself up. Gabrielle was thinking hard. I knew she had one more pokemon in her arsenal, which made it much harder if Weepinbell was knocked out.

"Self destruct but grab Weepinbell too." What a dirty trick. Boom! Weepinbell stood there a minute stunned while Geodude was out for the count.

_'Apparently that's what she wanted' _I thought to myself. Who was next? I had no idea who was next?

"Stantler go!" The next pokemon reared its head or antlers. "Use Hypnosis." I covered my eyes as Weepinbell fell asleep. She wasn't much help right now so I recalled her.

"Unown go." Gabrielle raised her eyebrow as she stared at my attempt to thwart her. " Use hidden power." It hit it's mark.

"Confuse ray." Unown stared at Stantler and I was confused if it worked or not. It was hard to say who was confused but by Stantler's look on its face, who knew? "Try a take down." The pokemon tried to hit Unown but he still stood there. Stantler stood there even more confused.

"Hidden power." The attack hit its mark.

"Stantler no!" The pokemon hit the ground and collapsed in exhaustion. I couldn't believe it I won with Unown?

"Fine I guess I lost but good game Desiree. I'll be even stronger next time." I watched her as she fled from the town. That would probably be what I needed to do next but where do I go?

"Excuse me sir how do I get out of Azalea?" I asked a man who walked right up by me. He was wearing a suitcase and was carrying a briefcase I knew he was probably going to work.

"You have to go through the Eterna forest." I gulped I heard stories about that forest and how many people were reported missing. I didn't want to go in there.

But it seemed that I would have to or I'd never move on. I had to sacrifice my own comfort to my journey. How fun was that? Not!

Before I could even move a footstep I heard a frantic man's voice "Help me. Somebody help me!" A man in a white jacket and glasses came in town like a herd of angry Tauros seeking help from someone. "My father's Farfetch'd are missing!" Missing? That's horrible! I hope someone helps that poor man. Oh wait a minute! I'm someone! I realized as he came up to me. I was moving very slowly for a trainer wasn't I?


End file.
